<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Titan's Wings by Korinthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579354">Under the Titan's Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinthis/pseuds/Korinthis'>Korinthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Autobots and Good Decepticons?!, F/M, M/M, Making the most of a bad situation, Mecha animals, Mechlings, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Name Changes, Not so cute critters, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Survival Training Cybertron, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wilderness Survival Cybertron, forced to work together, human to cybertronian, the kids are confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinthis/pseuds/Korinthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight between Autobots and Decepticons goes sideways.</p>
<p>Optimus and Megatron must now make the best out of a horrible situation.</p>
<p>Like the reflection of a shatter mirror, things are not what they seem. New dangers and new obstacles lay in their path but so do great happiness and a new life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Original Cybertronian Character(s), Optimus Prime/Megatron, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shockwave/Starscream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one: Welcome to Cybertron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the explosion wasn’t bad enough, Optimus had realized too late that they had been followed by the children……</p>
<p>Then the world went black.</p>
<p>The Autobots groaned as they pushed up from the rocky floor of the cave. </p>
<p>Arcee was the first to notice something very different and wrong. The humans were now…. cybertronians?! Thankfully their ages had been translated over roughly….. they looked like they were teenage bots. In fact they looked like one upgrade away from an adult frame. But why were there four of them now?!</p>
<p>Ratchet went into overdrive when he saw what had happened to the humans. He muttered as the scan results came up, “Thank the rust spots on Primus’s cursed aft, they are physically fine for the moment.”</p>
<p>Jack groaned, “What happened?”</p>
<p>Putting a servo on Jack’s shoulder, Arcee stated, “Don’t move, let Ratchet double check your systems.”</p>
<p>Getting to his peds, Optimus decided to look around…. He saw the Decepticon officers in the next cavern. They were waking up when suddenly a group of ‘Autobots’ appeared. Optimus had never seen Autobots like these. The paint schemes were wrong and their optics were bright red.</p>
<p>They laughed cruelly as they kicked the wounded seeker and then one just shot Starscream in cold energon. </p>
<p>Pushing a badly stunned Breakdown off him, Megatron surged up to his peds and went on the attack.</p>
<p>Soundwave however could see they were out gunned and tried to escape to find reinforcements. He barely kept from yelping when he was yanked around the corner of some rocks.</p>
<p>Showing the spymaster his servos to show he wasn't a threat, Optimus soothed, “I mean you no harm. If we charge together we might be able to drive them off….. if we time it to flank Breakdown, we’ll have a better chance.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Soundwave was shocked that Optimus Prime was coming to their aide but at this point he’d take what he could get.</p>
<p>They charged and drove the attackers back.</p>
<p>Meanwhile back with the rest of team Prime, Ratchet had just finished up stabilizing the young humans turned Cybertronians when he suddenly asked, “Wait, Why are there four of you?!”</p>
<p>Trying to be funny, Arcee joked, “They’re humans? They multiply quickly?”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Casey muttered, “So this is why you've been ditching me? To hang out with giant mecha? That's low….”</p>
<p>Gasping, Jack blinked and asked, “Case? That you?”</p>
<p>Crossing his arms, Casey huffed, “Naw, it's Godzilla…. Yeah it's me.”</p>
<p>Miko snapped, “Well he's going to need an Autobot, but he can't have Bulk or Wheeljack. They're wreckers and we Wreckers stick together.”</p>
<p>Of course, that spawned an argument.</p>
<p>As soon as the others weren’t looking his way, Casey snuck off after the tall one and peeked around the corner just in time to see big red and the purple one charge into the fray. He also spotted the symbol of the ones that had been chased off. He watched silently for a moment.</p>
<p>Badly injured, Megatron crashed to his knee and muttered, “Prime... by Unicron’s rusted spark chamber, what is going on around here?”</p>
<p>Taking a moment to calm his spark, Optimus answered, “I don’t know, honestly.”</p>
<p>Casey jumped a little when the small red mech snarled.</p>
<p>Glaring at the Prime, Knockout spat out, “Well they were Autobots! They offlined Starscream and laughed! Yes Starscream was an aft but no mech deserves to be offlined when they are helpless to defend themselves! And you say we’re the monsters?”</p>
<p>Breakdown weakly soothed, “Calm down, Knock. Something weird is going on here….” Then the bruiser saw the strange looks he was getting and asked, “What?”</p>
<p>Knockout insisted, “Breakdown? Open your chassis! Now!” The medic was shocked, he had never expected to see that gold spark again, and while the connections were still there the organic scum who had taken over Breakdown’s frame was gone.</p>
<p>Gently capturing Knockout's chin, Breakdown teased, “I know you like to show off your trophies Knock but this is a bit much even for you.”</p>
<p>Knockout was about to smack his partner/assistant when a soft voice asked, “What’s an Autobot? What are you all?! What did you do to me?!”</p>
<p>As one the group looked to the dainty nearly fully grown mech who stared at them in shock.</p>
<p>Staggering back to his peds, Megatron sneered as he crossed his arms, “Stealing mechlings now, Prime?” Could his once friend sink any lower?! As if betraying their friendship to steal power and turning on their once shared beliefs wasn't bad enough. </p>
<p>Shaking his helm at Megatron, Optimus sighed and gently explained to the ‘mechling’, “Calm yourself please, when the explosion happened it changed you to this. I don’t know how it happened or why, but we will help you return to normal or adapt to your new body.”</p>
<p>Nodding weakly, the young mech whimpered out, “Casey, my name is Casey Harper. I followed Jack to see where he was disappearing off to….. I was worried about my friend…”</p>
<p>Realizing Casey had snuck off, Jack rushed to find his friend and caused Arcee to squawk as she rushed after him.</p>
<p>Getting lost in the red eyes that were studying him, Casey blinked and asked, “Do I have something on my face?” Then he noticed all the blue leaking from the cracks in plates and yelped, “You’re injured?! What can I do to help?”</p>
<p>Arching an optics ridge, Megatron was surprised by the sudden worry that the youngster showed and answered, “I’ve had worse injuries during my time in the gladiatorial ring.”</p>
<p>Covering his intake, Knockout tried to hide his laughter when the young mech rushed forward to fuss over the much larger warlord.</p>
<p>Pouting, Casey huffed, “Well that’s a fine and dandy my Lord, but not tending to injuries is reckless!” Turning just in time to collide with Jack, Casey yelped as he was knocked on his ass with a loud clang. Glaring at his friend, Casey muttered, “Yep, being made of metal doesn’t mean you can’t feel pain... good to know.”</p>
<p>Jack helped Casey back up and sighed, “Sorry, Casey. Didn’t mean to run into you like that.”</p>
<p>Grabbing Jack’s shoulders, Casey demanded, “Your friend back there he’s a medic right?! They’re hurt!”</p>
<p>Bulking at the mere idea, Jack answered, “But they’re Decepticons!”</p>
<p>Giving Jack a dark look, Casey snarled as he got right up in his friend’s face, “Do I look like that word means shit to me?! They are hurt… damaged… whatever! Right now they need medical attention or so help me I will send your balls back into your pelvis, Jack!”</p>
<p>Shaking his helm at the sudden defense of his mechs and himself, Megatron hid his confusion behind a grumped, “If we are to be stuck together we might as well work together until we can go back to tearing each other apart.”</p>
<p>Chuckling softly, Optimus answered, “It appears we would all be better off working together for the time being.” Leading the way back, Optimus explained before weapons could be drawn, “Fellow Autobots, we are in a place where allies and cooperation are essential to our survival.”</p>
<p>Ratchet growled, “Optimus! You don't honestly expect the young mechs to just get along with the Cons…..”</p>
<p>Flinching when he saw the glare Casey had leveled Ratchet’s direction, Jack yelped, “Case!”</p>
<p>Casey growled out, “I don’t give two flaming fucks! Fix them! You can worry about getting along later!” When the medic puffed up, Casey snarled out, “The freaks that were wailing on them and laughing wore your symbol in purple. Something is rotten in Denmark here. Until we all know what is going on cooperating is our best hope for survival. All the old rules are out the window, this is the law of the streets, adapt or die.”</p>
<p>Crossing his arms, Ratchet huffed but he was impressed that the young mech didn’t back down. For the first time in many vorns some mech was preaching cooperation and Ratchet wondered if Primus had forced this situation to get his wayward creations to behave once more. That was the only explanation he could come up with and he was an atheist!</p>
<p>Reaching out, Jack gently touched Casey’s shoulder and stated, “Case, they’ve been fighting each other for a long time, you can’t just expect them to forget all of that.”</p>
<p>Miko spat out, “Breakdown tried to scrap Bulkhead!”</p>
<p>Pinning the young girl with a blank stare, Casey asked blandly, “And if given half a chance, Bulkhead wouldn’t have tried to end Breakdown?”</p>
<p>Her mouth hung open as Miko stared at Casey. Then she spat out, “Bulkhead was just defending himself!”</p>
<p>Bulkhead tried to cut in, “Miko….”</p>
<p>Casey held up a hand and stated, “I got this big guy, this is a lesson she needs to learn.” Casey explained gently as he stepped towards Miko, “Yes Bulkhead was defending himself but so was Breakdown. War is never black and white. Both sides kill. Both sides commit horrendous crimes against each other. War never changes. Kill or be killed. Until someone is strong enough to end the cycle. Even if you don’t want to trust them, You need to be open to working with them because right now we need every fighter we can get.”</p>
<p>Optimus nodded and agreed, “We must work together, Miko. Preferably without you threatening Megatron again.”</p>
<p>Huffing, Ratchet grumbled, “I hope you two know what you’re doing.” He turned to Knockout and ordered, “You might as well give me a servo and learn something.” </p>
<p>The wounded mechs stepped forward as well. Even though the Decepticons were staying mostly silent about this turn of events.</p>
<p>Working with Knockout, Ratchet actually took the time to teach the younger medic as they got their teams repaired. As they worked, he noticed the way the newcomer among the children was watching intently. </p>
<p>They took stock of who they’ve lost, Airachnid and Starscream were both offline and Bulkhead was barely holding on to his mobility by a thread. </p>
<p>Bumblebee followed after Raf when his ‘human’ went exploring. They found some scrapped consoles that they brought back to the main cave. </p>
<p>Then Predaking noticed and joined them. A strange feeling filled him when Raf thanked him for helping. It was different than his Creator Shockwave’s thanks.</p>
<p>Soundwave actually walked over to Raf and started helping sort through the pile of components. They put their helms together and slowly pieced together a basic surveillance system. It was small but the peaceful interaction helped soothe some of the frayed “nerves” as it were.</p>
<p>Glancing over to the small forms of the youths, Megatron sighed, “The first younglings in Vorns and they are humans who have been changed into our kind.” He noted the interest Casey had shown in repairs, they may have another medic in training there. While the one named Miko hovered over Bulkhead, the one named Raf was actually sitting with Soundwave as the two put the cave’s new surveillance system to the test, and Jack was lingering near Arcee by the entrance as if he hoped to be of some help in guarding the way in.</p>
<p>Sighing, Optimus answered, “Megatron, at least they are healthy and willing to assist. Right now we need all the servos we can get. All the assets we have are in this cavern. My team is not only down a mech but needs energon soon and you are down two officers and your army. The youngsters are willing to help, so try to not turn them against you. As Casey said, we need every mech we have to survive.”</p>
<p>Megatron took stock in what little he had. Knockout the half-trained at best medic. A one-optic Breakdown, and the Predacon who were both still in bad shape until they could get more parts to repair them. Shockwave was still in a defragment cycle, and it looked like much of his data banks were corrupted beyond repair from the blast. At least his closest friend and spymaster Soundwave had managed to come through with only minor injuries. However that was all he had left. No vehicon drones. No insecticons. No warship.</p>
<p>Growing up the way he had, Casey had always been a quick learner and a problem solver. He noticed how twitchy the one called Soundwave was at how little tech they had to keep watch and Optimus words put him on edge. Once the other kids drifted off towards the ‘safety’ of the Autobot's side of the cave, Casey approached the one called Knockout and asked softly, “What does ‘energon’ look like? Where can I find it?”</p>
<p>Realizing that the youngster wasn’t one of the Autobot’s pet humans and didn’t want to be overheard, Knockout decided to try to win the kid over and explained, “It’s a large blue crystal. Usually found in cave systems. Why?” He pulled out a mini holoprojector and had it show an example.</p>
<p>Smiling softly, Casey tried to soothe, “Gotta learn the ropes some time right? Besides, I've been a scavenger before and I can do it again.” Studying the projection, Casey hummed and asked, “Is there any like animals that aren’t considered sentient that we could hunt?”</p>
<p>Stepping over to help hide the youngster from the gaze of any curious Autobots, Breakdown answered, “There’s petro-rabbits and electrotles, they would be the easiest to hunt but most Cybertronians have trouble choking the energon back….”</p>
<p>Crossing his arms, Casey answered, “Choke down animal energon or starve, I think you’ll manage just fine.” He smirked up at the big bruiser. Giving the way Breakdown had acted, Casey was fairly sure the monster truck was an item with the Decepticon Medic. Also the big mech just reminded Casey of his big brother. So he felt comfortable around the bruiser.</p>
<p>Shaking his helm, Breakdown huffed, “Well if you’re heading out on a hunt, I’m coming with you.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Casey answered, “I’ll move faster on my own and my lack of markings means I can fly under the radar as it were. The dark bots will go after you because you’ve got that symbol on your chest.” Giving a cheeky grin, he added, “Besides we barely patched you together after the last fight.”</p>
<p>Joining the conversation, Soundwave lightly touched Casey's shoulder and displayed the schematics for both creatures and their preferred habitats. Then he displayed a wolf-like creature and put a big red circle with a line through it over the creature.</p>
<p>Nodding, Casey answered, “Got it. Hunt the bunnies and the turtles but stay away from the cyberwolves.” </p>
<p>Breakdown stated, "Glitchwolves have a nasty bite and travel in packs. The foremech of one of my repair jobs before I joined the Decepticons had to hire some off duty military mechs to handle a pack that wouldn't leave the work site."</p>
<p>Frowning, Casey stated, "I'll keep clear of the areas that look like what Soundwave showed me. Be back soonish." </p>
<p>Somehow the young mech just managed to vanish out the cave entrance and Knockout realized that the youngster reminded him of himself. Easy to pick out of a crowd but when need be could vanish just as easily. Knockout turned to Breakdown and whispered, "Try to help him whenever you can, Break. I think he's had a rough ride so far."</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>The world he stepped out into was…. </p>
<p>Beautiful.</p>
<p>Exotic.</p>
<p>Breathtaking.</p>
<p>Casey took a long moment to just soak in the sights and the sounds. The faint mechanical creaks and moans paired with the sounds of animal life. The smells like being in the woods and a mechanic's shop all at once. </p>
<p>It felt like home to a small unknown corner of his heart. Casey felt like he actually belonged.</p>
<p>Bushes and trees made of plates of metal and rust. Blades of grass shaped rust. Rocks and sand of metal. A tiny trickle of silvery water.</p>
<p>Giving a firm nod, Casey started his search for anything useful. His metal legs carrying him easily as he walked without hurry under the pale moonlight of the trio of moons above.</p>
<p>Finding what looked like a dumping ground, Casey checked the perimeter before going into the area. Not much of worth in the scrap but he found three large jugs that had only minor damage. Using his tape and some other metal pieces, Casey made them as water tight as he could and found a chain that he could hook through the handles to carry them. </p>
<p>As he walked, Casey muttered, “I can do this. I’m good at this. I’ve done stuff like this before.” His memories surfaced and he shook his head to banish his demons back to the black. He huffed, “I can prove myself to them. They need someone like me, someone who knows how to scratch a living out of rock.”</p>
<p>The first thing Casey found on his list of needs, was what looked like a water source. It looked like a spring fed pond that lead away into rivers. He stated, “Where there’s water there’s game. A good sign.”</p>
<p>Taking a tiny sip, Casey waited for any sort of reaction. When he still felt fine after about ten minutes, Casey filled one of his trio of jugs up with the water.</p>
<p>Finding good spots was easy, but finding an occupied spot…. That took some time.</p>
<p>Finally finding a spot, Casey watched the electrotles from a hidden spot. Noting how the long tailed turtle-like creatures nibbled away at strange shoots of what looked like rust. Casey figured if it looks like a turtle then it was probably slow like one.</p>
<p>But Casey was in for a rude awakening when he made a lunge for one of the electrotles. Only for them to all bolt at speeds that Casey couldn't comprehend for a turtle! The fuckers were fast!</p>
<p>Remembering this place for later, Casey got up and dusted himself off and trudged on to find another spot.</p>
<p>Now that Casey knew to look for the rust shoots finding more electrotles was easier. Setting his canisters down, Casey settled into his new hiding spot. This time he was ready for it. He waited until the electrotles got closer this time before he made a lunge. </p>
<p>However, Casey was still too slow and landed roughly face first on the ground. Laying there, Casey heard a strange chuffing sound and lifted his head to see a big fat electrotle just looking at him making that sound. Oh it was on! Casey knew there was no way the electrotle was actually laughing at him but it felt like it! </p>
<p>This just became personal.</p>
<p>Scrambling to his feet, Casey went after the fat electrotle and missed a grab again.</p>
<p>Gnashing his teeth, Casey pushed up from the ground again and chased after the electrotle again.</p>
<p>Then he saw it, the electrotle’s tail. Long with a heavy hammer-like tip. </p>
<p>An idea hit him!</p>
<p>Casey stomped down on it hard to catch it in the gap where the arch of his foot would be. The hammer-like end helped trap the electrotle.</p>
<p>The electrotle started snapping at him and trying to keep from being bit but not letting the electrotle escape was quickly becoming a challenge in itself.</p>
<p>Thinking quickly, Casey sat on the shell and sent the electrotle sprawling on the ground. Now came the hard part, killing it quickly.  </p>
<p>Deciding to try breaking its neck, Casey felt bad as he reached out.</p>
<p>Then the electrotle bit his hand. </p>
<p>Yanking his hand back, Casey yelped in pain but he managed to stay sitting on the electrotle’s shell. He snarled, “You little fucker!”</p>
<p>Darting both hands forward, Casey managed to get a good grip on its neck and head. Twisting his hands in opposite directions, Casey hung on as the electrotle thrashed. The thing’s heavy ankylosaurus style tail left several dents in his leg before it stopped moving. After all the damage it had done, Casey didn’t feel any remorse about killing it.</p>
<p>With the electrotle finally dead, Casey pried a few plates up and tried to find a line. He wasn’t expecting it to be under so much pressure and got splashed in the face before he was able to clamp it off again. </p>
<p>When he eased off clamp at least he got most of it into the two jugs. He only ended up wearing a small amount, and Casey did what he could to wipe and lick it off. Then his gaze turned to the still mostly intact corpse and his inner scavenger cringed at leaving that much behind.</p>
<p>Setting the jugs to the side, Casey pulled the electrotle over and started peeling it apart. He shrugged and took nibbles of everything. </p>
<p>The plates weren’t worth anything as warnings flashed across his vision and Casey promptly spit it out. Those went into a pile to toss away.</p>
<p>The tubing was chewy and his systems had no problem with them but Casey just wasn’t a fan. Still there might be a use for them so he made a pile of them as he kept pulling the electrotle apart.</p>
<p>The cogs though, Casey shoved the whole cog into his mouth and happily crunched away. Putting those to the side for himself, Casey looked at the engine pieces and his instincts just knew those were like organs. So he just pulled them out and stripped the tubing from them before setting those to the side with the plates.</p>
<p>That left the shell, Casey tried to take a bite. He tried his heart out! However it was too tough. He huffed, “All right! You’re my basket for the good bits!” Putting the cogs and tubing into the shell, Casey looked around for anything else and noticed something as he was balancing the jugs in the shell. </p>
<p>It looked like a dome of the rust reeds….. </p>
<p>Then Casey realized why his mind was drawn to it. It looked like….</p>
<p>A nest!</p>
<p>Setting his loot down, Casey went over and gently pulled the reeds away. To find about twenty or so beautiful mechanical eggs. This was the kind of find he’d desperately wanted to find.</p>
<p>Eyeing the nest, Casey sighed, “Well you only live once.” Grabbing an egg, Casey tried to pry it open gently. Only for it pop and coat his servos in sticky goo. Lifting a servo, Casey braced himself and licked.</p>
<p>The flavor exploded over his glossa. It was like a spicy bacon crossed with a wild egg. Not the worst thing he’d ever put in his mouth. That was also only counting food.</p>
<p>Taking some of his water, Casey washed off the next egg he dug out and shrugged before stuffing the whole thing in his intake. Crunching down, Casey moaned softly as the rich spicy flavor seemed to smooth out with the addition of the shell and the electric sizzle of the center. </p>
<p>Noticing the time, Casey dug up the whole nest before heading back to the caves. The jugs hanging from the chain over his shoulder as he hugged his giant shell basket tight. This was a good haul. If it was just him this would last him a week but he knew he’d have to go hunting again.</p>
<p>By the time Casey got back to the caverns, the “sun” was rising and Megatron was pacing near the entrance. Seeing the big mech, Casey teased, “Hey sugar daddy, I'm home.”</p>
<p>Pinning the young mech with a dark look, Megatron demanded, “Where did you vanish off to?! The Autobots were accusing us of snuffing out your spark and refused to believe Knockout when he mentioned you were out hunting for energon.”</p>
<p>Arcee huffed from her perch watching for threats, “Smokescreen is nothing but hot air. However, we would like to know where you went.”</p>
<p>As Optimus walked up to join the conversation, Casey explained, “I went to scout and find some food. We have shelter, even if it may take some time to scrap together enough parts to make it even remotely a home. However we need a reliable source of water and food.”</p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, Optimus however stated, “You should have not gone alone.”</p>
<p>Pinning the bigger mech with a look, Casey countered, “Every ‘adult’ here wears some sort of marking and honestly you are all targets. I was looking for fuel, not a fight. Until you remove the decals we ‘youngsters’ are the only ones who can leave and fly under the radar as it were.”</p>
<p>Arcee huffed and growled, “Well you should have told everyone where you were going. Jack was worried about you.”</p>
<p>Smirking at the lousy attempt at a cover up, Casey just shrugged and stated, “Jack knows I can handle myself. Always have. That’s what happens when you have to shoulder caring for yourself. Besides….” Offering up an egg, Casey teased, “Come on, you’re hungry right? Just pop it in your mouth and bite down.”</p>
<p>Arcee stared at Casey like he had grown a second helm.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Casey mentally asked what was so bad about an egg for fuck sake?</p>
<p>Spotting the optics roll, Ratchet stopped working on building the base equipment and huffed, “Ehp, ehp, ehp! Don’t roll your optics at your elders, new spark!”</p>
<p>Huffing, Casey answered by popping the egg into his mouth and crunching down. Taking a moment to enjoy the flavor, Casey swallowed before saying, “See? It won’t kill you.”</p>
<p>Glaring, Ratchet stomped over and scanned the young mech. He was shocked that the young mech’s tanks were perfectly fine. Nothing was damaged. Sighing, Ratchet asked, “Did you even consider the damage that could have happened before you stuffed that thing in your intake?”</p>
<p>Casey answered, “Yep, that’s the third one I’ve had... also the cogs from the turtle were really tasty.”</p>
<p>Blinking at the young mech, Optimus asked, “You ate... the cogs?”</p>
<p>Rolling his ‘optics’ again, Casey shrugged and answered, “Seemed a shame to waste it all just for the energon in the tubing. So I tried a little bit of everything that seemed safe enough. The cogs were the tastiest parts to me. The shell was too hard to get a bite out of so I used it for a basket and the tubing was just too chewy….. I figure I might be able to use it as bait for traps.” He went straight to the two leaders and offered up an egg each, “Which of you is brave enough to lead the way?”</p>
<p>Hunger churning in his tanks, Optimus reached out before Megatron could even wrap his processor around the question and closed his optics before doing as the young mech had instructed.</p>
<p>The rest of the Autobots squawked in horror but Megatron followed suit. Couldn’t be worse than the sludge he had been fed when he was a miner without even a designation. Megatron was a mere sparkbeat behind Optimus but they both moaned softly as the rich energon coated their glossa.</p>
<p>Smiling up at them, Casey stated, “It’s good ain’t it? I tried to pry one open and it popped. A complete mess, and the hard way to find out it’s best to eat ‘em whole.”</p>
<p>Deciding to trust the young mech, Megatron asked, “You said the cogs were edible?”</p>
<p>Smirking, Casey asked playfully back, “What's in it for me if I share my favorite bits with you?”</p>
<p>Laughing at the strange bravery, Megatron answered, “The Decepticons will stay with the Autobots and I won't just toss you over my shoulder struts to be our scavenger.”</p>
<p>Fishing out a few of the larger cogs, Casey stated, “As hot as being tossed over a strong warrior's shoulder sounds, I still think sticking together is our best chance. So I'll share for now.”</p>
<p>Megatron popped the bits of metal into his intake and chewed. It was different to chew his fuel but it was like a more robust rust stick treat. Without the denta aching sweetness. He smirked and stated, “You’re right they are not bad.”</p>
<p>Seeing Predaking coming his way, Casey teased, “Oh no you don't, I am not falling for the cute dragon face routine…..” Then somehow Predaking gave him those optics….. the puppy eyes. Sighing, Casey found the largest cog and stated, “Oh fine! But only one.”</p>
<p>Predaking purred as he crunched down on the chunk of metal and the young mech gently stroked his brow ridge. It was a strange feeling, but at the same time that tiny servo felt so caring and pleasant.</p>
<p>Handing over the two heavy jugs of Energon to Ratchet, Casey stated, “Be careful, I couldn’t patch them very well and if you tip them too far it’ll spill. I managed to get this much from the one turtle, I know it ain’t much but it’ll help right?”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ratchet had insight into this youngster’s past. That pleading subtone and the subconscious need for reaffirmation. This young mech had been hurt badly before. He smiled softly and soothed, “Yes, it helps. Just let us know next time you head out. Some of us are prone to worrying.”</p>
<p>Seeing the smile, Jack relaxed. It seemed at least one of the Autobots had picked up on his hints that Casey was a mountain of strength but also as fragile as glass. He had promised to never mention what he knew about Casey’s home life but when Arcee had started throwing accusations around Jack almost broke that promise just to get his guardian to back off.</p>
<p>Sneaking over, Miko snagged one of the pieces of tubing and started chewing before gasping, “It’s like Twizzlers! I want the tubing if no one else does!”</p>
<p>Jack shrugged and asked, “Mind if me and Raf try them?”</p>
<p>Casey offered up some more of the short lengths and stated, “I guess even as robots we all have different taste buds.”</p>
<p>Nibbling at his piece, Raf answered, “Miko is right, it’s like a Twizzler but without the cherry flavoring. It’s not bad.”<br/><br/>Miko chirped up, “So who's going to be Casey’s guardian? Bulkie and Jackie are mine so I guess he’s stuck with Smokie or Ultra grump.”</p>
<p>Crossing his arms, Casey answered, “What if I’d rather be on my own?!”<br/><br/>Feeling protective of the young mech, Knockout cut in, “Who said he had to have an Autobot guardian?! We Decepticons could protect him just as easily!”</p>
<p>Shocking all of the older Cybertronians in the area including himself, Megatron stated, “I will be his guardian. As a token gesture towards a lasting peace between our factions.”</p>
<p>Blinking at the warlord, Optimus was shocked by those words but his spark warmed at the thought that maybe there was still a mech in Megatron that was worth saving.</p>
<p>Rolling his optics again, Casey sighed and joked, “Okay, Sugar Daddy. I’ll play nice for you.”</p>
<p>Jack, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Knockout all choked at the nickname. They all gave Casey a look ranging from shock to horror.</p>
<p>Blushing, Jack yelped, “Case! The heck!?! You realize who you just called…..”</p>
<p>Giving him a blank stare, Casey answered, “My Guardian, my nickname. Live with it Jack. Or ignore it, just like you do everything else that you don’t like in my life.”</p>
<p>Flinching, Jack gasped, “I….”</p>
<p>Growling, Casey spat out, “No Jack. Not this time. You don’t get to play stupid. You knew and you ran off to play with your friends.” He pinned the small one that Jack seemed to fawn over with a dark look and stated, “Stay out of this Lady. This is between me and my /friend/ here.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Jack apologized, “I’m sorry Casey. You needed me and I wasn’t there even after I promised I would be. But don’t take it out on Arcee, it wasn’t her fault.”</p>
<p>Snorting, Casey stated, “Words are all fine and dandy but forgive me if I’d rather bunk down with my guardian than your friends.”</p>
<p>Gasping, Miko shouted, “But they’re CONS!”</p>
<p>Shrugging as he moved away, Casey stated calmly, “My choice buttercup, and I still don’t care. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>Before the children could say anything more, Optimus cut in and stated softly, “Recharge well, Casey. You’ve done enough for one night.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Casey answered, “Thanks big guy. Sleep well yourself when you get there.” As if to irk Jack more, Casey passed as closely as he could to Megatron and trailed his fingers over the big silver mech’s leg just above the knee. </p>
<p>Feeling the whisper of a touch, Megatron glanced after his charge and smirked as a very mech-like pride filled his spark. It had been so long since he had been granted such attention without it being an attempt to quiet his well deserved wrath. Even if he was sure it was just to irk the Autobot pet, Megatron found he liked that feeling of touch.</p>
<p>Jack grumbled but he let Casey go. When Arcee turned towards him, Jack held up a servo and stated, “Don’t ‘Cee… I left him there, when I promised to be there for him. I have no right to say anything. Let Casey be.” Seeing the curious looks, Jack huffed, “Look I broke one promise to Casey, don’t make me break another. I’m going to catch some recharge...”</p>
<p>Miko demanded, “What does that mean Jack?! Why are you just letting him be with the Cons?!”</p>
<p>From where he had laid down, Casey sighed and he waited for Jack to betray him again but Jack’s voice stated firmly, “It means drop it, Miko. It means leave him alone. If he feels he can trust you enough to tell you the same secret he told me, then you’ll find out. Otherwise leave it alone.”</p>
<p>Glancing over to the youngster again, Megatron realized something as the puzzle pieces fell into place. His charge has been caring for himself, and from the sound of it Casey’s creators had effectively abandoned the underaged mech. Or worse. </p>
<p>Hearing all of this, Ratchet realized the pain was far deeper than he first thought. Casey was an abuse case. He knew the young mech would need a gentle servo to treat but at the same time it sounded like the young mech needed normalencey. He didn’t want to be treated any differently.</p>
<p>Moving to the cave opening, Breakdown offered, “I’ll take over watch duty, Lord Megatron. Get some recharge, somemech has to keep optics on Casey when the little scraplet wakes.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Megatron went to sit next to the recharging young mech.  </p>
<p>If his spark twisted hard when the youngster twitched, Megatron said nothing.</p>
<p>If the young mech reached out, Megatron gave no indication of giving Casey a servo to hold.</p>
<p>If he tightened his digits protectively around the quivering servo, Megatron would never admit to it.</p>
<p>Not even to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mirror Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At some point Megatron drifted off to recharge. A recharge that for once was actually relatively peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to get some recharge himself a few hours later, Optimus heard something when he started to head to the quieter corner of the Autobot half of the cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Optimus noticed the way Casey had shifted to pillow his helm in Megatron's lap, he didn't react to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he felt his spark twist with a darker emotion, Optimus refused to acknowledge it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he wished that Casey had felt more comfortable with the Autobots, with him, Optimus would never admit it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking before Megatron, Casey extracted himself from Megatron's grasp quietly and went to the main area of the cave. He spotted Ratchet and headed over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at the youngster, Ratchet noticed the damage that he hadn't seen the night before and huffed, "Stubborn little scraplet. You have to tell me when you're injured. The last thing we need is you getting a rust infection." Patting the flat rock he'd claim as his medical bay, Ratchet stated, "Park your aft and let me work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopping up, Casey twisted to watch the medic work. He was fascinated by the way the medic easily popped the dents out of his leg plates and then welded the cracks with practice ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking shortly after Casey's electromagnetic field moved, Megatron watched the repair from the Decepticon side of the cave. He hadn't even thought to check his charge for injuries and he wouldn't make that mistake again. Injuries in the wild were a good way to lose the youngster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was done, Ratchet explained, "I repaired the two carrying jugs you had the energon in after it was rationed out. You should be able to get more in them without spilling now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling at the medic, Casey answered, "Thanks, Ratchet. I'm going to range out a bit more and see if I can find more things to help out around here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The medic frowned but stated, "Take somemech with you this time. They can help you carry more back. I don't want you hunting every cycle just to feed our joint group."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding quietly, Megatron agreed with the medic but Casey's response tore at his spark as the youngster answered, "If it means I am useful then I'll do whatever it takes. Thanks for the repairs and the help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing his jugs, Casey was just heading out when he heard Megatron say, "Wait a moment, Casey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up, Megatron moved to join Casey as he asked, "So where are we heading this solar cycle?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing a little, Casey answered, "I explored towards the west last night… that way is safe enough, I was thinking of heading north since the tire tracks from the dumping site led south.” He added, “You don’t have too….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the jugs from Casey, Megatron cut in, “Necessity has nothing to do with it. Now lead on you little scraplet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he led the way, Casey asked, “What’s a scraplet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his helm, Megatron answered, “A scavenger mechanimal, tenacious and dangerous. A swarm of them can rip a mech apart in mere sparkbeats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Casey gulped and stated, “Noted!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Megatron added, “They are also tiny and adorable until they open their mouths. Just like you.” He wasn’t sure where the joke had come from but it was freeing to tease Casey back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving the silver mech a look, Casey joked back, “Guess that means I’m just that unforgettable!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they explored, they managed to find a few more mostly intact canisters. Aside from the random spots of scrap parts just dumped here or there, there was no sign of other Cybertronians.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Settling in to hunt instead of exploring, Casey was able to locate a group of electrotles easily. Motioning for Megatron to put the jugs down, Casey whispered, “I’ll stomp on their tails and you grab one and I’ll get the other. We’ll get two that way. Just mind their mouths, their bites hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Megatron knew his cannon would just destroy the electrotle so they had to get in close enough for his sword or their servos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lunging forward, Casey managed to get his peds on those long tails before the electrotles could flee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the electrotle moving to bite his charge, Megatron surged forward and grabbed it by the neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping on the other electrotle’s shell, Casey repeated the motion from the night before and broke its neck. He stated, “Let’s get these stripped and see if we got any nests around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using his sword to cut the electrotle’s head off, Megatron jumped a little at the pressure the energon was under but he managed to get most of it into the jugs. He stated, “Let’s leave the nest alone this time. Give them time to mature.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Casey stated, “So we have more electrotles in the future makes sense. Besides we should have enough between these two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handing the drained mechanimal to Casey to pull apart, Megatron repeated the action with the other one. Having to spread the energon between the broken jugs a bit more to avoid spillage, Megatron watched in fascination as Casey nimbly pulled the corpse apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plates and engine pieces going into one pile while tubing and cogs went back into the shell to take back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Megatron handed him the second corpse, Casey smiled at the warmth he felt under that watchful gaze. Something about how Megatron stared at him made his insides twist in a pleasant way. To hide what those red optics made him feel, Casey joked, "Want some help getting that energon off you? I've been told I'm good with my tongue."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of the laugh Casey was expecting from him, Megatron grabbed Casey by the chin and asked in a dark voice, "Are you joking or has some mech touched you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memories surged forward and Casey shut his optics to hide from that soul searching gaze. He didn't want to ever admit to the things he had done to survive. He'd only let Jack know the smallest tip of the iceberg that was his hellhole of a life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was more telling than any words, Megatron released Casey and tried to bring back their lively atmosphere by jesting, "If you wish, I wouldn't deny you a taste of fuel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing more with Megatron calling his bluff, Casey decided to throw caution to the wind and darted forward. He licked over the biggest splash with a languid stroke of his tongue before saying, "Thank you, Sugar Daddy. I was getting hungry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His processor screeched to a halt as his systems warmed from the action. Megatron couldn’t believe the little flirty brat had done that. His spark may have thudded in his chassis and certain systems tried to come online but he shut them down quickly. He laughed and teased, “Cheeky little scraplet, give you an inch and you take a mile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling as the stress of pushing the memories back got to him, Casey hid the unease with a jibed, “Keeps me alive and fun. Besides, someone has to keep you on your toes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting things gathered up, Megatron put the plain plating into the shell he was carrying and stated, “Let’s head back, Casey. Let’s see what the medics can build from these scrap plates and get this fuel into our little clan of misfits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Casey helped carry their loot back to the cave and asked, “So do you think there’s a town or village nearby? Should we try to find them or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ex-venting hard, Megatron stated, “My concern is that you’d have to go alone. Like you said before only you brats can fly under the radar and not get attacked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving the big silver thuggish teddy bear mech a gentle nudge, Casey soothed, “I’ll be careful, I promise. I’ll come straight back to you, Sugar Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glaring to hide how those words affected him, Megatron huffed, “You’re too useful to risk losing for little reason more than curiosity. Without you knocking them down a peg or ten, the Autobots will grow too self righteous to endure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning brightly, Casey felt his fears calm a little. His guardian wanted him to stay and found him useful. For more than getting a cold beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the two returned, Optimus stepped forward and asked, "Enjoy yourselves out there?" It was an innocent question with no anger in the vocal tones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Megatron bristled at it and stated harshly, "What my charge and I do is none of your concern Prime! We brought back more fuel and that is all you need to know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanting to facepalm, Casey grumbled, "Down Sugar Daddy, he was just being curious. Why don't you take our loot to Ratchet and see about getting it split up evenly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Megatron stormed off, Optimus asked, “Why do you call him that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tilting his head, Casey asked, “What’s it matter to you that I have a nickname for him? Are you jealous of the affection he is getting from me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking half a step backwards from the question in shock, Optimus answered, “Of course not, Casey. I was just curious about the meaning behind it given the reactions from the others it receives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Casey teased, “Want your own sweet nickname? Is that the point? Look I’m taken. So mind how you phrase your questions cuz the tension between you two is thick enough to pop a cork. So either you two rub one out or get over yourselves cuz I can’t always be the one to break you two up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking as Casey walked away to catch up with Megatron, Optimus was completely gobsmacked that he’d just been spoken to like that. It was refreshingly new. If it made his spark long to yank the youngster back to him and keep him to himself, Optimus refused to acknowledge it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was sure Megatron was playing nice with Ratchet, Casey went to find Predaking and give the dragon some of the cogs he had snatched. Laughing as Predaking nuzzled his chassis, Casey soothed, “It’s okay big boy, I made sure to get you the biggest ones. You’re still healing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the purple one who had been meditating spoke up, “You shouldn’t spoil Predaking, there is no logical reason to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his optics, Casey countered, “No logical reason to be a dick to him. No logical reason to not bring him a few extra goodies when he’s hurt and is the biggest out of us all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming over when he saw Shockwave getting up, Megatron stated, “I see you’ve met our little scavenger Casey. Try to not antagonize the Autobots, Shockwave. Or my charge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cycling his optic, Shockwave asked, “Charge, my lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Megatron stated, “I have taken guardianship of Casey. Though he has little need for a protector. His wicked glossa even tames the Prime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing at the compliment, Casey asked, “So Shockwave, why so grumpy about me giving the sweet wittle dragon treats?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tilting his helm at the youngster, Shockwave answered, “There is no logical reason for you to spoil my creation like so. Also please refrain from using that strange vocal pattern, it is disturbing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his optics, Casey huffed, “Quite the mech you’ve got here, Sugar Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron crossed his arms and gave Shockwave a look as Casey stormed off. When had his officers got this bad? Had he been so blind? He ex-vented slowly and stated, “Shockwave, try to dial it down with Casey. As a favor to me if nothing else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he could blink, Shockwave would have. It had been eons since Megatron had requested anything like that. In fact the last time it had happened was before the war started. Perhaps this Casey deserved some respect and perhaps a bit of study.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later when everymech was settled in to refuel, Jack sat next to Casey and asked, “So what did you do this time? Optimus can’t seem to take his optics off you and Megatron looks ready to kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning as he waited to time it just as Jack took a sip of energon, Casey answered, “Oh I may have chastised Studmuffin over there for starting a fight with my Sugar Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t fail and Jack spit out the mouthful of energon. He yelped, “CASE! What is wrong with you?! You can’t just go calling them that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning his gaze as Casey’s laughter echoed through the cave, Megatron arched an optics ridge at the truly horrified look on Jack’s face plates. Alright the expression was slightly humorous but all the humor left when Casey stated, “He was huffy about not having a nickname so I gave the Studmuffin a nickname.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking as his processor caught up to what was being implied, Optimus asked, “Studmuffin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arcee looked horrified and Bumblebee choked on his dinner as they realized who Casey was referring to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting his laughter under control, Casey teased, “Jack you should relax or your face will get stuck like that. Live a little will you? Life sucks enough without you getting bent out of shape over every little thing. Besides if I’m going to see if we’re close to any sort of settlement tomorrow, I don’t want to put up with you being a sour puss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wheeljack laughed and stated, “I like the kid’s spirit. He’d fit right in with the Wreckers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ex-venting loudly, Ultra Magnus stated, “As if we needed another undisciplined danger junkie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miko yelped, “Hey! The Wreckers are a great team! Back off old man!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, Casey muttered, “Like a herd of cats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping in, Optimus rumbled out, “Enough Miko. For the sake of the rest of us, allow Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus to have their spats without you taking sides.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her optics, Miko huffed as she went and plopped down in Wheeljack’s lap causing a surprised yelp to escape the wrecker. she grumbled, “My mechs to defend. Kiss my aft.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulping, Bulkhead chastised, “Miko! Don’t speak to Optimus like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lashing out, Miko snapped, “I hate this place! I hate you all for keeping us trapped in this cave! The lighting sucks! You’ve sucked all the fun of being a giant robot right out of this! I’m going crazy! History class is more fun than this shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, Bulkhead countered, “We’re trying to keep you younglings safe. You have no idea how much you’re worth to us.” He moved over and gently touched Miko’s face to make her look at him as he said, “It would offline Jackie and me if something happened to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing, Jack groaned, “I miss being able to stick my fingers in my ears already!” Then he shouted at them, “Get a room you three! The rest of us don’t want to see you being so…. disgustingly sweet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Casey suggested, "Hey, Miko? How about you and your Wrecker mechs do a deeper search of the dumping grounds to the west? See if you can't find some lights or stuff for Raf and Soundwave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing what Casey was up to, Jack asked, "You sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Casey stated, "They'll be able to hear anyone coming and be able to hide before they're spotted. Besides, You and your lady can search the cave system, Jack. She's small enough to hide if you somehow run into mechs down here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Optimus supplied, “Perhaps you and Arcee can find a way for everyone to have rooms. So everymech can have privacy to spend time with those close to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey laughed and stated, “Look, we have too assume that there is no way back to our home. So we have to start focusing on building a life here and building a home. That means we need to build the infrastructure to survive. Shelter, water, and food. Then we can build up the level of comfort. We have shelter mostly, sure we’re all on top of eachother but at least we have a roof over our heads.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing her arms, Miko sulked, “Okay point taken! Yesh! Let a girl have her fit once a while why don’t you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Casey needled, “So you don’t want to go with your mechs tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiding his laughter, Megatron watched how the femme yelped and shook her helm as she gasped out, “No! I wanna go! Please! Don’t leave me here with the old guys!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That spark Ratchet to snarl, “Who are you calling old, little missy?!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaos! Glorious chaos! Casey laughed and went over to tease, “Goodnight Sugar Daddy.” He touched Megatron’s servo before going to his recharge spot. Fuck what he wouldn’t give for even a blanket or something between him and the rock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking after his charge, Megatron noticed the dark look Optimus was giving him and just arched an optics ridge. Something was bothering his once friend, and Megatron was sure it had something to do with Casey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the others drifted away to find recharge, Optimus watched the way the kids nestled in with their guardians. With Jack curling protectively around Arcee while Raf’s helm rested on Bumblebee’s chassis and Miko was wedged in the middle of Wheeljack and Bulkhead’s equally protective embraces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Casey… Optimus felt his spark go out to the lonely youngster even when Megatron moved to recharge near him. His spark ached to tear down the wall that had sprung up between them. The nickname felt more like Casey putting even more distance between them than any sort of affection. For once he wasn’t the source of comfort and it stung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking up his post on guard duty with Soundwave, Optimus forced his processor away from the puzzle that was Casey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was stupidly early when Casey launched out of recharge a servo clutching his chassis. The nightmare still fresh in his mind. Seeing Megatron still peacefully recharging, Casey felt a little better that he hadn’t woken his guardian up. Then he saw Optimus’s frame at the cave mouth and frowned. How was he supposed to escape with Prime pain in his ass in the way?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing the look, Optimus turned and for a split second he saw the dark look before Casey hid it behind a sunny smile. As the youngster came over, Optimus rumbled out, “Try to be careful out there Casey. Knowledge of other Cybertronians is not worth the cost of you being injured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he felt like a jerk for hating the big mech. Casey answered, “No worries, Studmuffin. I got this!” With that, Casey left the cave quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking to Soundwave, Optimus ex-vented softly and asked, “Is it just me or does it feel like Casey’s keeping a wall up between himself and the rest of us?’ He wasn’t sure why he asked Soundwave of all mechs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Soundwave looked after Casey. He could sense a lingering pain in the young mech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chirping softly, Lazerbeak wiggled his little wings as if to ask Soundwave for permission to follow Casey but Soundwave just stroked his spinal struts. Not this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he followed the tracks in the dust, Casey grumped, “his would be so much easier if I had wheels!” The urge however suddenly had him dropping to his knees but instead of hitting his knees Casey was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized he was in some sort of vehicle mode!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey shouted, “SWEET!” He then had to figure out how to move like this. After some trial and error. He may have accidently thrown himself in reverse a few times. Casey was rolling. His treads on the back half of his vehicle mode made off road driving fairly simple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tracks lead to a massive highway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A massive DESERTED highway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mentally shrugging, Casey pulled onto the flat surface and drove south. The sunlight warmed his frame as he drove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he saw something. A sparkle of something of metal along the side of the highway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Driving towards it, Casey started to be able to make the shape out and when it hit him. The icy grip of horror flooded his systems</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tiny mech laying in the rust bushes. Then he saw them move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking for the missing cassette, Reflector spotted a young mech transform out of a half-track transport truck and go to the side of the highway. Reflector could tell the young mech was still not quite in his adult frame but there was a beauty to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting the little mech out of the ditch, Casey soothed, “I got you, little guy. Just hang in there.” He commed Knockout, “Knockout, I need help. I found some mech. He’s badly hurt. I’ll meet you at the standing stones south of the cave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coughing softly, Frenzy gasped out, “Who.. are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shushing the mech as he scooped him up, Casey transformed so the little mech settled in his truck bed and stated, “We’ll talk once Knockout has you patched up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Frenzy thought that Knockout was cold and offline with his Conjunx and Sparkmate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching the stones about the same time Knockout did, Casey stated, “Take him out…. I don’t want to transform and hurt him more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being scooped up into a ghost’s arms, Frenzy gasped out, “Knockout? But you ....” His processor couldn’t believe what he was seeing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing, Knockout stated, “This is reckless, Casey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to figure out how to unfold himself, Casey grumbled, “It’ll be fine Angelcakes! He needs help, and I wasn’t going to let him die on the side of a highway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Casey transformed, Knockout stated, “Give me a servo. Breakdown is watching for any followers. Let’s get this poor symbot patched up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they worked, Casey took instruction quite easily and he asked, “Symbot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sealing an energon line, Knockout explained, “A symbot or cassette, is a mech that is dependent on a host to survive. Some are strong enough to be mostly independent and only have to dock with their host every so often. Others are like Lazerbeak, and basically remain a part of their host except for short bursts of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking at the well polished and well maintained Knockout that was working on him, Frenzy could tell this was Knockout but this one was so different. No smell on incense or prayers being whispered as he worked. Also that beautiful red finish!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had the little guy fixed up, Casey stated, “My name’s Casey by the way, little guy. I know you asked a while back but I wanted to get you help first before we took time for pleasantries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Frenzy supplied, “I’m Frenzy. Nice to meet a peaceful mech for once in these parts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Casey teased, “I’m a wandering ball of chaos, you’ve got an odd definition of peaceful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knockout laughed and stated, “I’m head back to base, Casey you might want to take him back to where you found him. Hosts can get awfully grumpy if you run off with their babies. I hate to see your finish ruined over such an honest attempt to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flipping the flamboyant medic the middle finger, Casey managed to transform into a truck without too much awkwardness before saying, “Hop on in Frenzy. I’ll take you where you need to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Frenzy thought his host would love to meet this young mech. His host could use a friend or a lover… It’d be nice to have a pseudo-carrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got to the highway, Frenzy hopped out and stated, “Hey thanks for the lift. Do you want to come with me to meet my host and our friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His engine rumbled as he thought but Casey answered, “Maybe next time. I got to finish my recon and head back to Sugar Daddy before the big mech worries a hole in the cave floor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to hide his disappointment behind a scuff of his ped, Frenzy stated, “Yeah. Next time. See you around Casey. Stay safe. Don’t let those Autobots get their nasty servos on you.” He scampered off into the wilderness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a hum, Casey wondered what that meant and turned his wheels to the south again. He found a small town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps village would be a better term?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was tiny and looked like it wanted to collapse in on itself. A heavy wall encircled it and the gate was worn and rusted but still solid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Transforming back, Casey found a good vantage point and climbed up to look into the place. Nothing jumped out as dangerous to him. Perhaps the others would like a field trip away from the cave. Give the adults a chance to relax without worrying about babysitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Done taking in the sights, Casey headed back to base. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron was actually quietly standing guard with Ultra Magnus when Casey returned. His foul mood though was thick in the air around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scampering up to his guardian, Casey purred out, “What’s with the ruffled feathers, Sugar Daddy?” Smirking at the shudder Arcee and Jack gave, Casey soothed, “I’m perfectly fine and you can stop filling the air with the negative vibes. There’s no place to take you to sooth that temper properly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choking as he caught the insinuated hint, Ultra Magnus looked at the young mech with a dark scowl and huffed, “The regulations…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cutting in, Casey countered, “Regs don’t mean a thing if it ain’t got some swing.” Then he darted over to the other ex-humans and asked, “So you three up for a little recon? The town I found looks safe enough but I’d rather not be completely alone when I go inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raf perked up and said, “I’d like to stretch my legs some, but what about our guardians?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey answered, “We can set up meet up points with them. To help you guys and them to get used to the lay of the land.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging, Jack answered, “Let’s give it a try, what’s the worst that could happen right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Casey stated, “We keep a low profile and we’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, the kids set up the meeting spots with their guardians and then they headed out for the town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a little bit for the others to learn their alt modes but soon they were all rolling down the highway,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mentally shaking his head, Jack joked, “We must look so weird. A half-track troop transport, a jeep, a mustang sports car, and a monster truck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Raf supplied, “At least we don’t have an emergency response vehicle amongst us. Just think how out of place Ratchet would look with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miko darted ahead and cheered, “So loving this! Yahoo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing at Miko’s enthusiasm, Casey asked, “Give me the low down Jack, what’s the history between the factions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumbling his engine, Jack explained, “I don’t know much only that Optimus and Megatron started out trying together fighting for equality and then they had a falling out. Optimus was made a Prime and Megatron tried to conquer Cybertron.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached the town, Casey stated, “So Autobots are supposed to be the good guys and Decepticons are the bullies... because from what I saw that’s the complete opposite here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his optics, Jack led the way into town and stated, “You’ll see, Case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked through the rundown streets, Miko muttered, “Jack, if this is an Autobot run town….. why does it look like a good gust of wind would knock it over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then two mechs wearing the Autobot symbol came out of a store dragging another mech as an older mech shouted, “Please! Not my creation! He isn’t a Decepticon sympathizer! I swear it on my ember!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Jack puffing up, Casey slapped a servo over his friend’s intake and hissed out, “Low profile. We’re here for intel only. Close your optics. We can’t afford to get involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young mech pleaded, “Sire!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elder mech begged, “Take anything else from my store! Just leave my creation!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing Miko when the femme started to move forward, Casey soothed, “We’ll get even but if you try to stop them now, someone is going to get killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The leader of the patrol laughed darkly and said, “Let the mechling go….. burn the store to the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young mech screamed, “NO! CARRIER!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shop went up like a matchstick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey couldn’t listen to his own advice any longer and snapped, “Jack get them out of town, I’m going in….. don’t fight me on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack pulled Raf and Miko away from the blaze as Casey quickly circled the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to keep out of sight, Casey found a back window and smashed it in. Crawling in, Casey hissed as the inferno raged around him. The sound of a baby’s cry drew him upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A weak looking mech pleaded, “Save my mechling! Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing a sheet that wasn’t burning, Casey made a quick sling and asked, “Can you walk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mech answered, “I’m too weak…. I can’t even hold myself up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey asked, “If I support your weight, do you think you could manage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope filled those pale optics and the mech nodded, “I can try…..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Jack’s voice rang out, “Case?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yelping as a support beam nearly took him and the weakened ‘carrier’ out, Casey shouted back, “Up here! I need help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack came running in with Miko right behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miko grabbed an arm and helped lift the weak mech as Jack took the other side. She huffed, “We weren’t going to let you have all the fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack supplied, “Raf’s on the lookout, we made sure we weren’t seen. Miko smashed us a door in the back wall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coughing as the heat and smoke got worse, Casey jibed, “Talk when we’re out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting out was twice as hard as getting in but they managed. Once they had the rescued mech and mechling to safety, Casey joked, “So bets on how fast I get offlined for leading the charge into a burning building?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack answered, “I don’t know about Megatron but Optimus might have a few firm words for you….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weakened mech gasped, “You’re… You’re….. Autobots?! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoping to keep the mech from panicking and revealing their location, Casey soothed quickly, “He misspoke. We're not Autobots. See we have no markings, he meant to say Octave ….. honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miko sighed, “Nice going Jack….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raf came over and asked, “Shouldn't we get them to a safe place and bring the other two of the family to them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A crowd continued to grow as the shop burned to the ground. Hidden beneath cloaks of tattered plastamesh, a white and cerulean painted Megatron and a pale cassette recorder Soundwave watched the horror show. Megatron sighed, “If only we could do more….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soundwave whispered back, “Young ones: not as stealthy as they think. Assumption: back door used.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spotting a young sleek sports car mech approaching the two grieving mechs, Megatron ordered under his intake, “Send Ravage to watch them, I want to know what they're up to…. And if they may be sympathetic to our cause.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perking up at her host’s peds, Ravage nodded and slinked her way through the crowd. She was shocked to find that the youngsters had saved the Carrier and the mere sparkling. Ravage also discovered their strange designations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jeep, Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sports car, Raf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The all terrain truck, Miko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heavy duty half-track troop transport, Casey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Casey spotted a glint in the shadows and whispered, “Time to go, we’ve been noticed….. take separate paths to our guardians. One set of optics can only follow one of us. This time, please listen to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the four scattered in different paths, Ravage growled in frustration before com-ing her brother Laserbeak //The four have split up. I think the eldest might have spotted me. Follow one of them if you can.//</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laserbeak found the sportscar youth and followed high up in the air. He spotted an Autobot coming down the path and swooped down to startle the youth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gasping in shock, Raf dove for cover and scrambled for another way. He managed to get to where he was supposed to meet Bumblebee. Blinking at the two forms waiting for him, Raf asked, “Soundwave? What are you doing here I thought Bee was supposed to be my guardian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing something, Soundwave jerked his helm up to the sky and released Laserbeak who took off after the other symbot. However, he gave Raf no answer as he started back to the caves. Something strange was going on and Soundwave silently admitted that his spark filled with relief as Raf scampered to walk at his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack got back to Arcee without any trouble and Miko managed to sneak up on Wheeljack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Casey took a detour. Just as he was going to cross through a rust colored river a cat shaped Cybertronian cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing who the young mech was, Ravage growled, “Do you not know anything, mechling?” This was the one who saved her brother Frenzy,  it had to be. If that was true then he should be sympathetic to the Decepticon cause. Megatron needed young mechs like this one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Casey crossed his arms and answered, “I know you've been following me and that's enough for me to dislike you. What are you some sort of cop….” Spotting the red colored Decepticon symbol, Casey sighed, “Great, a Decepticon….. as if the back ass ward universe couldn't get worse. Look, I don't know what you're after but I can't help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tilting her helm, Ravage asked, “Then why did you help that family?” She silently asked why did this young mech save Frenzy if he wasn’t the type that was willing to fight injustices? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking away, Casey answered, “Because it was the right thing to do. I made a promise long ago to pay a favor forward and I did. What's it to you anyways?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumbling her engine, Ravage purred out, “Megatron needs mechs like you. The Autobots are strangling the life from Cybertron. Even the clans of the wastes are choosing sides.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing, Casey spat out, “Look! I'm not battle or warrior material okay?! Your Megatron isn't my concern. I've got my own problem mechs to handle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ravage asked, “My Megatron?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Covering his face, Casey stated, “Not answering that one. I'm honored that you thought I was some sort of hero type or something but no thanks. I got a lot on my plate keeping my mechs functioning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flicking her tail, Ravage stated, “Well I'll let Megatron know. However, here's a tip. Five miles north by northeast you'll find an old hermit clans mech named Pitfire. He's always willing to teach if you are willing to learn. Also avoid rust filled water sources, alloy-gators love them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking to the water, Casey yelped, “Thanks for the advice!” Looking up at the sun, Casey sighed, “Scrap…. If I’m late, he’s going to come looking for me and him storming the town is the last thing anyone needs.” He ran towards the meeting spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron had just started to pace when Casey popped up at a mad scramble. He asked sharply, “Get lost?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panting, Casey purred back, “Had to lose a tail, sorry sugar daddy. A kitty-cat wanted to recruit me for another Megatron….. this world is really weird. Also learned to stay away from rust filled water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Megatron asked, “Another me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Casey stated, “Told her I wasn’t a hero type and I had my servos full taking care of my mechs as it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his helm, Megatron finally asked, “What in Unicron’s rusted spark chamber is a ‘sugar daddy’ anyways?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Casey pressed close in a teasing manner before explaining to the shocked mech, “It’s an older man who takes care of you, who fills a ‘fatherly’ role and a little more for you. I’ll let you guess the more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning for a moment as Casey started back towards the mountain, Megatron tried to wrap his processor around the term as he followed his charge and then he spotted the teasing glance over the shoulder. It finally clicked. A fatherly type of a lover. No wonder Jack and the younger Autobots choked every time Casey called him that. Chuckling softly, Megatron asked, “Are you sure you want to get involved with me like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Casey tossed back, “What can I say I love an older bad boy who can be in charge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived, Optimus stated, “Good to see you in one piece, Jack told us about your followers. Raf also mentioned that Laserbeak had to chase off another symbot who had followed him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking up from where he was sitting, Jack stated, “Well since we’re all here now, we can give a full report.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raf explained as he pulled out the holoprojector he had borrowed from Soundwave, “From what we saw the nearest settlement is little more than a small village. Severely run down. The inhabitants are scared of their own shadows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miko supplied, “The Autobots we saw in town were all painted in Con colors and the townsmechs were scared to pieces of them. Going as far as to step into the ditch to get out of their way. Also they were complete jerks. They torched a mech’s home and business because he begged for mercy for his creation. We barely got the mechling and the one the other creation called Carrier out before the shop went up in flames.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey stated, “Also there was the reaction to your name, Big Rig. I thought Carrier was going to have….. whatever you guys’ equivalent of a heart attack is. They started panicking and nearly gave away our position when Jack brought it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing, Jack stated, “You were the one who asked who would kill you first over leading the charge into a burning building.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing his forehelm, Optimus sighed and asked, “What is going on here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging, Jack answered, “Honestly Optimus, We're not sure. All we know is your name caused the mech we rescued to freak out on us….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey suddenly gasped, “Oh! God, I'm so stupid! Of course…. It's a mirrored reality! Like the Star Trek episode ‘Mirror, Mirror’ …. Everything is reversed. The Autobots here are evil which means that cat that followed me with the Decepticon mark on her shoulder is part of the quote unquote good guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing her arms, Miko huffed, “Well this sucks.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we go again :)<br/>Also Casey and the nicknames....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Found Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once the teens were distracted, Optimus confronted Megatron with a soft but harsh, “Have you lost all honor, old friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The title was said with venom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arching an optics ridge, Megatron asked back, “Something wrong Prime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, Optimus answered, “We’re both aware that Casey is underaged. Yet your optics dance over his plates as if he were an adult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Returning the crossed arms and adding a glare, Megatron stated, “I stand by my beliefs, even when it may be inconvenient. Pax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flinching, Optimus ex-vented hard and stated, “I chose the stance I took that day to save your aft, Megatronus. You were about to be thrown out and possibly into a cell with your demands and threats. That however has nothing to do with this. As a friend of Jack, Casey is clearly not of age for what you clearly want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his optics, Megatron stated, “I am well aware I must wait to call the scraplet on his bluff. He has informed me of what the nickname he has bestowed on me means. Understand this Prime, I have done nothing to encourage his actions or choices. I will not lay servos on an underaged mech, but when his first heat hits. All bets are off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resisting the urge to slam the smug aft into the cave wall, Optimus snapped, “You have no right to lay such a claim on an underaged mech!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling his engine, Megatron hissed out, “Is it a sense of justice that is fueling you or are you just angered that the teen would rather have an older bad mech than an uptight data mech?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A crash echoed through the cave and drew everyone’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teens looked at the two clashing giants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oppressive tension had the nonexistent hair on their necks raised. This was a fight waiting to explode. Someone had to do something but everyone was afraid to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Casey called out, “Oh… kiss already you two!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jumping away from his once friend, Optimus wore an equally horrified expression as Megatron. Sure he’d heard Casey speak of them together in blunt terms before but to hear the ‘joke’ continued in such a manner!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Megatron turned to look at his charge in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the little smartaft fired off with, “What? The sexual tension between you two is damn near solid enough to lodge a knife into. Besides it got you two to stop fighting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling himself out of the dent Optimus had created with his back struts, Megatron huffed, “Little smartaft.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arching an optics ridge, Casey asked, “Can you two behave if we teens curl up for recharge? Or does this smartaft have to stay up to make sure you two aren’t squabbling like toddlers over a new toy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorting, Knockout asked, “Really Prime? We agree to a ceasefire and you attack Lord Megatron what four solar cycles into it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ex-venting sharply, Megatron stated, “Enough, Knockout. I provoked Prime. Let it drop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at Casey then towards the two leaders, Jack noticed something. Sure, Jack would admit he wasn’t the most observant but he could see the intensity in their optics. Their gazes were both on Casey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it seemed like they were fighting over his friend….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the other two teens noticed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack couldn't tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he hoped Optimus would win the fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack wasn’t going to admit it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Decepticons shifted farther to their side of the cave. Even with Megatron admitting to goading Optimus the attack rocked the peace. Tension between the two factions was back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Casey was distracted with teaching the other teens how to find and hunt electrotles. To avoid getting bitten. Ratchet approached Optimus and demanded, “Have you lost your processor? We need them even if we don’t like them. Megatron would have no qualms with botnapping any of the youngsters. We both can admit, Casey would be his first target. His electromagnetic field is almost fully developed and I’d put credits on him hitting his first heat within lunar cycles. I don't need to run a scan to tell, he's going to be carrying capable. That's just based on how you and Megatron are acting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flinching at that, Optimus growled out, “Casey should be allowed to choose whom he wishes to ...” Stopping himself, Optimus felt the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Jealousy?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his helm, Ratchet stated, “No matter how protective of them you feel, Optimus, mechlings grow up. They’re all one upgrade from their adult frames, and Casey is the closest to hitting adulthood. If he goes into heat while in this cave, even Ultra Magnus would be hard pressed to resist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Optimus stated, “Then I will guard him in one of the nearby caves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving Optimus a look, Ratchet stated, “You’d be the worst pick to be his guard Optimus. You’d cave to the electromagnetic fluctuations almost as fast as Megatron would. We’d all succumb to it eventually. Casey has shown just how tenacious he can be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then in a whisper, Ratchet added, “Optimus please, Casey has been badly damaged before he came to us. He hides a spark of nearly shattered glass behind his seemingly mountain of thorns and armor plating. Megatron is a comfort to him. If I knew why, I’d tell you but I have not a clue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Understanding filled his optics, Optimus felt his helm whip around to look at Casey and as he watched the young mech miming how to break an electrotle’s neck Optimus asked, “Casey is… he’s been..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Ratchet stated, “Casey is an abuse victim. Jack knows more. He promised to be there and then he wasn’t. Casey may seem to have forgiven Jack but if you watch closely the trust just isn’t there in Casey’s actions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the lesson was over Casey left the cave after deftly dodging Jack’s attempt to keep him with the other teens. Humming softly as he left right past the two Autobots, Casey went outside to watch the sun set. As the stars started to cover the sky, Casey just laid out on the rocks to watch as his radio started to play his music collection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several hours, Optimus went outside to check on the youngster only to hear Casey singing softly, “Even though I’m the sacrifice. You won’t try for me, not now. Though I’d die, to know you love me… I’m all alone. Isn’t something missing? Isn’t someone missing me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing ped steps, Casey didn’t move or look. He was caught singing again. When a servo touched his shoulder strut Casey flinched and instinctively covered his helm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting for Casey to calm, Optimus watched the painfully slow uncoiling of the beautiful young frame. He finally admitted to himself that he was jealous that Casey prefered Megatron to him. However, Optimus kept that thought soundly at the back of his processor as he soothed, “You’re safe Casey. I only came to check on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glaring, Casey felt defensive and lashed out, “Figured it out did you?! Oh yes, Casey the fragile little victim. Let’s be gentle and look the other way! Just like Jack did! You’re the reason he left me alone! He knew what was going on in that house but he chose you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his helm, Optimus kept his servo on the young mech’s shoulder strut as he explained, “We forced him to remain under our surveillance, in a misguided attempt to protect you from us he stayed away. He must have known how tender this left you feeling and didn’t want to inflict Cybertronians who knew nothing of your strength on you. He didn’t want us pitying you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking away, Casey snapped, “But you do, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling softly, Optimus asked, “Might I make a confession, Casey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back towards Optimus, Casey answered, “Go ahead, free country and all that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Refraining from reminding the youngster they were not in America any more, Optimus sat down next to Casey and stated, “The fight Megatron and I had just a few hours ago was sparked by our feelings towards you. Yes, we both feel protective towards you. Not because we think you’re fragile or weak but because we both need you. The strength you possess and even your highly inappropriate jokes are dear to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing up at Optimus, Casey stated, “There’s more isn’t there. It isn’t just because I’m useful. You two give me the hungry eyes everytime you think I’m not looking, Studmuffin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing, Optimus muttered, “That’s part of it as well. You’re not quite fully in an adult frame but ....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nudging the big rig, Casey teased, “Close enough that you forget? I’ve heard it before. Look, Studmuffin. I’m not an innocent baby, like Jack or Raf. I know sometimes the line between too young and just old enough gets blurred. Besides, I’m almost eighteen. Give me two months and I’m legal tail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling at the nudge, Optimus answered, "Enjoy the time you have to be a child. There’s no reason to rush into adulthood."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning into Optimus, Casey looked up at the stars as he said, “If only Jack had had more faith in you guys and meet you sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking down at Casey, Optimus shifted to hook his arm around Casey’s back struts as fear settled like ice in his spark. However, he still asked, “What do you mean, Casey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying his helm on Optimus’s chassis, Casey admitted, “There’s nothing magical about the first time. It just hurts and leaves a rotten feeling in you when it is done out of necessity and not love. If Jack had let you know about me, perhaps you could have saved me while there was still something left worth saving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Optimus soothed, “You are still worth saving, Casey. That’s why I want you to allow yourself a chance to be a child until your final upgrade and first heat hit. If you need safety then you need only ask for it. We’ll learn to hunt and take the pressure off you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his helm, Casey answered, “I like hunting. I like being useful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting himself gently stroke his digits over Casey’s hip, Optimus soothed, “You will always have a home with us. It isn’t about being useful or needed. You are one of our strange little family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing softly, Casey stated, “Oh shut up and just watch the stars with me, Studmuffin.” The small frightened part of him that wanted to just be a child wanted those words to be true. For there to be such a thing as family that didn’t hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Casey fell into recharge, Optimus carried the young mech inside. His processor still chewing on those words and his spark ached. He wanted to ask but at the same time he didn’t want to know just how deeply the sweet scavenger had been hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It just hurts and leaves a rotten feeling in you when it is done out of necessity and not love.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning in his recharge, Casey shifted closer to the hum and the warmth he felt along his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the Prime with Casey, Megatron bit back his anger and asked, “Did Casey…?” He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving the young mech over to his guardian, Optimus answered, “Casey told me several things. If you are set on the path of courtship, then be careful with how you tread it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiding the shock he felt at Optimus willingly handed Casey over, Megatron stated, “If we’re to even hope for him to reach adulthood properly, we must shoulder our own weights. Once I lay him down, I will take you out hunting. Somemech needs to make sure you’re not a burden on Casey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all this time, Optimus and Megatron actually had a peaceful interaction without somemech there to hold the leashes as it were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying Casey down, Megatron paused and gently touched Casey’s faceplates. What could the young mech have said to Prime to cause the sudden shift in holier than thou glitch? Then he asked himself if it even mattered? Given the knowledge that Shockwave was still trying to unravel the exact variables that brought them to this wasteland in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Megatron with Casey, Optimus realized that the silver Warlord must fill a role or remind Casey of something positive. Or perhaps Casey could see something that Optimus himself had long since stopped hoping for. Something worth redeeming in his old friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Optimus knew why there hadn’t been more between them when he was Orion Pax and Megatron was Megatronus. He wouldn’t say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Optimus had a fleeting moment of imagining how it might feel to hold Casey with Megatron’s arms around them both. He wouldn’t admit to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Megatron looked up and realized they were acting through the first faltering steps of a trine courting. The warlord wasn’t going to risk saying anything and ruining the off chance that the bond might just settle properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing around the cave, Megatron realized trines might just be the norm for the teens in the coming stellar cycles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miko sandwiched between her two Wreckers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raf nestled in Bumblebee’s arms but with Lazerbeak nesting in the dip of his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Jack seemed to be avoiding the trine pattern. With his attention focused purely on Arcee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Megatron led the way outside. Under the moonlight, Megatron pointed out the same signs and areas that Casey had taught him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Listening, Optimus absorbed every little thing Megatron had to teach. It wasn’t about pride or fighting each other anymore. This was survival and learning quickly to ease the burden that had fallen on a pair of shoulder struts that while capable shouldn’t be forced to carry the entire burden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they found a suitable grouping, Megatron stated, “Catch the tail in the arch of your ped and snap the neck quick before it bites. If you’re fast enough you can get two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scrambling to follow when Megatron launched forward, Optimus tried but the electrotles escaped him completely. In fact the Prime ended up faceplates first in the dust</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catching one, Megatron snapped its neck with a grumbled, “Casey makes this look easy. Come on, we’re not heading back to the cave until you get at least one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding as he pushed up from the ground, Optimus dusted himself off and stated, “At least you managed to get one.  I ended up in the dust.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrying the electrotle by the tail, Megatron was pleased to see the energon stayed trapped in the critter’s corpse. He stated, “Let’s find another spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next spot they hit, Megatron managed the feat of catching two while Optimus tackled one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snapping the creature’s neck after getting bit hard, Optimus grinned up at Megatron and stated, “I got one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Megatron shifted towards Optimus another electrotle was spooked from hiding and Optimus decided to for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tackling the electrotle next to the rusty river, Optimus called out, “I think I’m getting this.” Then all he could see was an elongated maw full of sharp teeth. Scrambling back, Optimus shouted in shock and barely escaped with his frame intact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However the fifth electrotle of their catch was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking as he scrambled to put more distance between himself and the rust filled water, Optimus asked, “What in Primus’s name was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing past the lump in his intake, Megatron answered, “Something I’m not sure I want to argue with over an electrotle. At least it didn’t take you with your catch. Four should be enough, let’s head back to the cave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the way back to the cave, Optimus stated, “Megatron, we should go back to our original designations. If my designation is enough to cause a panic then no doubt yours would be just as impressive. To keep our mechs safe we need to as Casey said fly under the radar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding as he shifted the two electrotles over his shoulder strut, Megatron stated, “Probably for the best if we did. It will take some time for everymech to get used to it and we should stay out of town until we know if we’re identifiable on sight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep beneath the wreckage of Kaon, the Decepticons were relaxing after a fairly successful energon raid when suddenly...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frenzy bellowed, “YOU DID WHAT?! RAVAGE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From where they stood trying to formulate a plan to bring relief to the beleaguered town, Megatron and Starscream looked at each other before turning their gazes towards the Symbots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumble held Frenzy away from Ravage as he pleaded, “Fenz! Let it go! Rav was just doing her job! Our host told her to follow the mech.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Struggling in his spark twin’s arms, Frenzy snarled, “How am I supposed to get Casey to come meet our host if Ravage scares him off?! Casey saved my aft! He’s pretty two! Sounders would have liked him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ravage defended, “I told him about Pitfire. Also he said something strange! I want more information!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soundwave waded in and tried to break up the fight as his three symbots turned into a binary squabbling mess of limbs. Only to get kicked by Rumble and bit by Ravage. Withdrawing, Soundwave looked to Megatron and sighed, “Symbots: Unruly mechlings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, Starscream huffed, “You can say that again Soundwave. But what in Cybertron are they arguing over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his chassis screen, Soundwave displayed the image of the young mech and stated, “Designation: Casey. Alliance: unknown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning in, Starscream stated, “Pretty for a clansmech. But why the fighting over him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing in another recon report, Reflector answered, “Casey saved Frenzy’s functioning. The young mech spotted him before I could and got him medical aid before returning him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron stated, “Ravage was sent after him and three other youngsters, when they saved one of our contacts in Twisted Gears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing straight, Starscream asked, “The sickly Carrier? What was their designation again…..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From where he was leaning on the wall, Thundercracker answered, “Rockdancer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally annoyed at being pulled from his novel, Skywarp jumped down from his perch and stated, “Break it up, you glitches!” He ripped the symbots apart and sent the twins rolling one way while lifting Ravage by her collar strut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going limp in Skywarp’s servo, Ravage purred out, “Sorry, Warp. We’ll keep it down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arching an optics ridge, Skywarp stated, “You got me down from my perch and interrupted my reading right when it was getting good. Now what did this Casey say that was strange?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that everymech was now looking at her, Ravage answered, “He said that my Megatron wasn’t his concern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At all of the blank looks she was getting, Ravage played the recording and the young mech’s voice stated, “Look! I'm not battle or warrior material okay?! Your Megatron isn't my concern. I've got my own problem mechs to handle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recording Ravage asked, “My Megatron?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the young mech’s voice answered, “Not answering that one. I'm honored that you thought I was some sort of hero type or something but no thanks. I got a lot on my plate keeping my mechs functioning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Ravage cut the recording short, Megatron rubbed his chin guard and asked, “Your Megatron? As in there might be more than one? Is that even possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a soft sound of deep thought, Starscream answered, “It is possible but not probable. There is still that unknown massive surge of energy that happened during the last rainstorm. Now it could have been an Autobot weapon…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frenzy finally admitted, “Knockout repaired me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mechs in the room turned slowly towards the symbot and Soundwave rumbled out, “Frenzy: Repeat? Knockout: Status Offlined.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Covering his faceplates, Frenzy growled out, “I know Boss! This was a different Knockout. I mean he looked like Knockout and  his electromagnetic field felt like our Knockout but no incense and his paint job was perfect. Not a scratch on his cherry red paint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a rumble of his engines, Thundercracker suggested, “Hey Star, temporal distortion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tapping a digit to his lip plates, Starscream answered, “Possible but not likely. Seems less like time travel based on what Frenzy said…. More like… Oh, that’s brilliant if it was intentional. Cross dimensional travel is more probable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting Ravage down before she decided to kick his aft, Skywarp stated, “Sounds like we need to scout out who all are our new players in our game. I’m on it Big M.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The seeker warped away with a pop before Megatron could tell him to be careful. Turning his gaze towards Starscream, Megatron stated, “I do hope your brother knows to keep a low profile. The Autobots are crawling over the area near Twisted Gears. The only reason they aren’t all over the mountain that was hit by that storm is the fact it’s too close to the Ice Shadow clan’s territory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Starscream asked, “Didn’t the Consturcticons wipe most of that clan out when they tried to botnap Hook?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Megatron answered, “Do you think I’m about to tell the crazed Prime about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Starscream smiled and answered, “Good point, my friend. Very good point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come morning, Casey yawned and awoke to find four dead electrotles sitting nearby. The second thing he noticed was Megatron recharging next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling as he got up, Casey started cleaning the kills as Miko decided to brave the Decepticon side of the cave to demand, “Show me how it’s done!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching how Casey pinched the line carefully before sniping, Miko tried to mimic itt. Much like the two before her, the pressure took her by surprise. She laughed once she managed to get her electrotle’s energon mostly into the containers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Casey joked, “Watch out it’s under pressure, and we’re fresh out of David Bowie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, Jack came over and joined in learning how to strip the electrotle corpses. He sighed out, “Really, breaking out the glam rock jokes now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Raf came over as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That drew Soundwave over to settle down next to the youngest of the teens. His manipulator cable may just have looped around Raf to help the younger mech to keep from spilling the energon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bumblebee watched it but when Raf showed no fear or distress there was nothing he could do to stop it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Raf asked, “Hey Ratchet? Do you think we could cobble together something from this engine block like parts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ratchet came over and extended a servo for the part. He hummed and stated, “Nothing is coming to mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey joked, “Bait for Alloygators?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arching an optics ridge, Ratchet asked, “What in Primus is an alloygator?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging, Casey answered, “Heck if I know. Decepticon kitty cat said they like rust filled water sources.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Optimus supplied, “It might be the name of the creature that stole our fifth catch. All I saw was a large elongated maw with plenty of teeth to make me leery of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving Optimus a look, Ratchet huffed, “Really Optimus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Optimus stated, “Actually, if you could perhaps use my old designation, old friend. Megatronus and I agreed we would return to our previous designations in hopes to disguise ourselves. Sadly we have no idea if our frames are identifiable on sight just yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Casey stated, “Makes sense. So what do we call you now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Optimus answered, “Orion Pax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing up his chore, Casey popped a cog into his intake and chewed away as he got up to head out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breakdown asked as Casey started to walk past him, “Where you headed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing first, Casey answered, “Going to find a mech named Pitfire. Supposedly he’s willing to teach anymech wanting to learn how to survive out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scrambling up, Raf carefully stepped over Soundwave’s cable and scampered over to Casey’s side to ask, “Can I come two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging, Casey stated, “I don’t know what I’m headed into but sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Lazerbeak landed on Raf’s shoulder and Raf stated, “Lazerbeak says he wants to come with us. A safety net as it were in case we get into trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Casey said, “Well let’s get this show on the road then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lazerbeak chirred when Raf reached up and gently pet his helm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Finding Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perking up, Miko stated, “Jack and I will try to hunt today! So you go ahead and get us more info!”</p>
<p>Waving to Casey, Jack joked, “We can test the bait theory. Perhaps, Op… Orion and Megatronus will keep us from being eaten.“</p>
<p>Laughing, Casey waved back and teased, “You got your own guardian, so take her and keep your paws off my Sugar daddy.”</p>
<p>Smirking at the subtle possessive tone, Megatron found he liked the young mech being defensive about him spending time with the other youths. That boded well for Casey choosing him when the mech’s first heat hit.</p>
<p>Cringing, Jack growled out, “Damn it, Case! It’s just creepy hearing you call him that! You know I don’t swing that way aways!”</p>
<p>Blowing Megatronus a kiss, Casey purred out, “Be good, Sugar Daddy. I’ll be back soon!” He winked at Orion as he headed out of the cave. </p>
<p>Shaking his helm, Raf scampered after Casey as his shorter legs made keeping up a bit harder. Then Raf realized it. Casey was trying to escape from the cave.</p>
<p>Escape from Jack’s presence.</p>
<p>Looking up at those tense shoulders and stiff spinal strut, Raf felt his spark go out to the other boy. They didn’t know each other well, Raf knew him from P.E. but aside from Casey sometimes protecting him during dodgeball Raf hadn’t really interacted with him.</p>
<p>Then a memory came up to the forefront of his thoughts, about two weeks ago… Raf remembered how Casey had limped into the shower room. Not the overdid it with the weights limp, no the something had happened limp.</p>
<p>Was this what Jack had messed up a promise to be there about?</p>
<p>Had someone hurt Casey because Jack hadn’t been there but with Arcee?</p>
<p>This was definitely something Raf didn’t want to bring up in or around the cave. If there was any hope of Casey opening up to him, Raf had to do this privately. He’d figured out that much about the oldest of them, Casey didn’t want people to know about something and Raf was fairly sure this was that something.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Following along with Lazerbeak on his shoulder, Raf watched how Casey moved and once they were well away from the mountain he asked, “So what happened to you?”</p>
<p>Looking back over his shoulder, Casey asked, “What do you mean Raf?”</p>
<p>Biting his lower lip plate, Raf explained, “At school, you were limping in P.E. about two weeks back.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Casey stated, “I don’t want to talk about it, Raf. You’re sweet and innocent… Let’s leave it that way. Promise me, if the yellow one or Soundwave go too fast you come to me.“</p>
<p>As Lazerbeak chirred softly, Raf answered, “Bumblebee is my best friend and I don’t mind Soundwave’s attention since he clearly doesn’t want to hurt any of us now. I think Soundwave is just, you know, lonely.”</p>
<p>Shaking his helm, Casey stated, “Come on Raf. We need to find this Pitfire and learn everything we can, so we can teach the others.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Raf stated, “I know. I also know that if you keep shutting us out you’re going to crack. You’re pushing yourself so hard, and I want to help but it’s like you’ve slammed a wall up in all of our faces. We don’t want to hurt you, Casey ....”</p>
<p>Sighing, Casey stopped and turned to fully face Raf. He stated, “Look, Raf. I want to trust guys but after what Jack did… It hurts too much. I’m sorry. I trusted him but when I needed him the most… When I was beaten and battered, shamed to my very soul, at that moment when I reached out begging for help. He wasn’t there! All I got in answer was silence.”</p>
<p>Realizing just how bad it must have been, Raf looked down and answered, “You blame us… or at least the Autobots. If they hadn’t gotten involved Jack would have been there when you needed him.”</p>
<p>Forcing himself to realize the truth, Casey knelt and gently put a hand on Raf’s unoccupied shoulder. He stated, “Yes, I did and part of me still does. The part that had hoped for a rescue. Raf, I don’t want to shatter your innocence but what happened to me is a darkness that eats at me. Don’t think too hard on it okay? I’m safe now. That should be all that matters. It will take me time to trust but I know I can trust you to keep quiet.”</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>It was as if it didn’t matter how far they went. There was no sign of any one.</p>
<p>Clouds threatened the entire time but still nothing but an acidic scent on the wind that they didn’t like.</p>
<p>The sun was setting when Casey found a cave….</p>
<p>More like a protected outcropping.</p>
<p>Barely enough space for them both to get out of the moonlight and any possible weather that might hit over the night.</p>
<p>As long as Raf and him cuddled together.</p>
<p>Settling in first, Casey patted the spot in front of him just between his legs. He sighed, “Park it, Raf. We’re not getting any farther today. Best to take shelter and get some recharge. We’ll start fresh at dawn. I got a few cogs with me.”</p>
<p>Sitting down, Raf yelped as Casey's legs created a protective circle around the space he was sitting. He blinked up at Casey and asked, “What..?”</p>
<p>Handing over a fourth of the cogs, Casey explained, “That’s the edge of our shelter, Jack would be angry if you got hurt so I’m acting as a barrier in case it rains or something dangerous.” Leaning back against the stone, Casey quickly ate a cog before saying, “It’s safer to stay hunkered in together than trying to stay out of sight split up.”</p>
<p>Nodding weakly, Raf shifted until he was comfortable and leaned into Casey as Lazerbeak nested in his lap. Raf asked, “Are you really okay with this though?”</p>
<p>Patting Raf’s shoulder gently, Casey stated, “I’ll be okay. Get some recharge, Raf.”</p>
<p>As Raf recharged, Lazerbeak kept an optic out for any trouble. He had recharged all day perched on Raf’s shoulder strut. He had noted the two young mechs’ conversation earlier. He didn’t have a proper voice to comfort Casey and he was sure the youngster wouldn’t accept it anyway. All Lazerbeak could do is look out for him and keep the conversation a secret even from his host.</p>
<p>Eventually, Casey drifted off to a shallow recharge where his memories threatened at the back of his processor but like phantoms never truly came forward into the light.</p>
<p>As the suns rose, an old tribes mech found the two and chuckled loudly as his trained cywolf whined softly.</p>
<p>Chirping quickly, Lazerbeak wiggled his wings to shake Raf awake.</p>
<p>Gasping as he awoke to the sight of the old mech, Raf shook Casey awake and Casey jerked awake while shoving Raf clear of danger.</p>
<p>The old mech rumbled out, “You youths are lucky, dark cycles are dangerous out here. Not as bad as they once were with the Ice Shadows gone mostly. Come, I show you to my home and teach you how to build a warding flame.”</p>
<p>Scampering after the mech, Raf asked as Casey moved to walk behind him, “Are you Pitfire?”</p>
<p>Smiling as his pet sniffed the two youngsters, Pitfire answered, “You are young but not lacking processor. Good. You learn quickly.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Casey stated, “Ravage said you’d teach any mech willing to learn.”</p>
<p>The wolf-like creature gave a happy bark and Pitfire soothed, “Yes, Silver. Ravage good friend. Tell youngling truth. Come now. I grow cold. Rain coming, not good for old gears. We gather fuel for fire as we go.”</p>
<p>Nodding to each other, Raf and Casey listened and learned everything the old mech taught them. How to recognize good rust flakes and how to gather them. By the time they got to the old mech’s home the rain was starting to sprinkle around them and their paint was starting to run.</p>
<p>Once inside, Pitfire gave them each a rag and stated, “Quick, remove rain. Damage more than paint if left to dry on your plates.”</p>
<p>Working quickly and carefully, Raf dried Lazerbeak off before getting himself and Casey worked on himself.</p>
<p>Once Pitfire had himself and Silver dried he motioned for the youths to come over. He taught them about fire building. Then as the storm raged outside he taught them about the creatures of the wilds. Everything from when the cylmon would swim upstream to spawn to how to tell a glitchwolf from a cywolf. </p>
<p>When the old mech laid down to recharge, Raf looked out at the downpour and stated, “I’m glad we’re in here and not trying to stay dry under that outcropping.”</p>
<p>Laughing as he gave into the urge to hook an arm around Raf’s shoulder struts, Casey answered, “You and me both. But I’m thinking. If we get enough scrap metal to make pens, Pitfire said petrorabbits are prolific egg layers.”</p>
<p>Blinking, Raf looked up and asked, “You think we might be able to domesticate them? Sure supposedly any animal could in theory be domesticated and if we tend to them then we can cut down our hunting and our impact on the environment around us.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Casey added, “Also would give us something to sell to the village. Be funny to see Sugar Daddy try to be a farmer.”</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Watching the rain from the cave, Megatronus resisted the urge to worry. He knew Casey was plenty capable of taking care of not only himself but Raf as well. </p>
<p>Walking up to join Megatronus, Optimus stated, "At least we have enough energon stored to last a few days. But I wonder how much patience the youngsters have left."</p>
<p>Chuckling, Megatronus answered, "Miko will drive some mech up a cave wall soon enough. " He just hoped that it wasn’t him who snapped at the young femme first.</p>
<p>The first to snap turned out to be Wheeljack of all mechs when the femme tripped over cables he and Bulkhead had been trying to lay to get some more light in the caves. Wheeljack snarled, “Frag it all Miko! This is hard enough without you acting like an overcharged bull Curciufflo! Sit down before you set our progress back any farther!” He instantly regretted it but Wheeljack couldn’t just pull the words back into his intake.</p>
<p>Frowning, Bulkhead gave Wheeljack a look. They were all struggling with the tight space and the darkness. However that was no reason to lash out at Miko who they both cared for deeply.</p>
<p>Instead of giving into the urge to cry, Miko straightened her shoulder struts and snarled back, “Then teach me how to do it! So I can help instead of hinder!”</p>
<p>Then Ultra Magnus moved forward and gently guided Miko to the spot he was working.</p>
<p>As the biggest Wrecker wrapped her in his arms to show her how to set the lighting sconces, Miko shuddered slightly at Ultra Magnus’s gentle instructions. He wasn’t harsh or sharp with her when she messed up but coaxing. Her servos moved through the motions again to correct it and her reward was a soft word of praise in her ear.</p>
<p>Moving away to work on his own once Miko clearly had the hang of it, Ultra Magnus analyzed his own actions. He wondered at his own gentleness and nearly jumped when his spark swirled with a strange feeling. Fondness. When had that snuck into his spark?! Towards the wild young femme of all bots?!</p>
<p>Was it this new world that was causing him to act so strangely?</p>
<p>Then Ultra Magnus glanced at Miko and when his gaze met her innocent optics his spark spun. It seemed something about this place or perhaps something about the femme was irresistible for Wreckers…..</p>
<p>Ultra Magnus included.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>It took two days for the rain to stop. Casey and Raf bid Pitfire a fond farewell as they left with their new knowledge and hope in their sparks.</p>
<p>Survival seemed so much easier with the knowledge Pitfire had given them.</p>
<p>The trip back to the cave was easier because they didn’t have to zigzag over the terrain trying to find somemech. They made great time and they arrived before sun down.</p>
<p>However, the first clue that things weren’t going well was the way the Decepticons were as far as they could get away from the Autobots.</p>
<p>The second was the way Orion Pax was standing there with his arms crossed in a glaring contest with Megatronus.</p>
<p>Then Arcee whirled and stormed right up to Casey with a sharp, “Your little trip was pointlessly reckless! Disappearing for nearly four days…..”</p>
<p>Stepping in between and gently but firmly pushing Arcee away from Casey, Jack snapped, “Enough Arcee! I never want to hear you speak like that to Casey again! If you don’t like it then go hunt down your own energon because we only have energon because of Casey’s recklessness!”</p>
<p>Huffing, Arcee stormed off to her corner of the cave to sulk.</p>
<p>When Jack turned to him, Casey sighed and stated, “Jack, you didn’t have to do that….”</p>
<p>Yanking his friend into a hug, Jack answered, “No, I did. I fucked up once and you got really hurt. I’m not going to let anyone else hurt you or tear you down ever again. Not even Arcee.”</p>
<p>Curling tightly around his friend, Casey fought back his tears. He had needed that. Those words, Jack standing up for him, and everything. It was a bandage his soul had needed for what seemed like forever.</p>
<p>Smiling at the two youths, Orion felt something in his spark relax and the tension in his frame faded now that he knew Raf and Casey were fine. Then he saw the way Megatronus was still glaring at him. Perhaps he might have been a little out of line when he had let the accusation slip….</p>
<p>Wiggling free of Jack’s grip, Casey went over and placed a servo on Megatronus’s abdominal struts. He was sure where it came from but he purred his engine at the big mech and felt the metal under his servo shudder.</p>
<p>Looking down at his charge, Megatron rumbled his engine back and his frame relaxed. His little Casey was back and hadn’t been driven away by his temper or anything else the Prime might have wanted to accuse him of.</p>
<p>Watching Casey soothed the savage beast as it was, Jack hoped his friend wasn’t biting off more than he could chew.</p>
<p>However, Casey welcomed having the big mech there as they laid down for recharge. If he abused the fact Megatronus seemed unwilling to push him away to snuggle to his source of comfort? Casey wasn’t about to complain.</p>
<p>The young mech’s warmth and weight were comforting in his arms, so Megatronus shifted closer and allowed Casey the contact the young mech clearly desired. If he needed the contact just as much as Casey did, Megatronus didn't admit it. Not even to himself.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>After two days of teaching the others everything they had learned from Pitfire. There was an odd little connection between Casey and Raf that warmed Orion’s spark. </p>
<p>However Soundwave could tell his symbot was not telling him something as he watched how often Lazerbeak would land on Casey’s shoulder to nuzzle the youth. Something had sparked a protectiveness in the little flyer.</p>
<p>Laughing softly, Casey looked to Raf and helped Lazerbeak hop over to the smaller teen’s shoulder strut. He stated, “I’m going to head to the town and see if Pitfire’s story of being able trade the shell for some extra parts.”</p>
<p>Coming over, Ratchet projected several parts on a portable holoprojector before saying, “If you can find any of these, I can get more of the repairs on Shockwave, Predaking, or Bulkhead finished.”</p>
<p>Nodding sharply, Casey stated, “On it Ratchet. I’ll do what I can.”</p>
<p>Hearing Casey’s ped steps, Orion turned to see the young mech leaving the cave and asked, “Heading out again?”</p>
<p>Nodding at the Prime, Casey stated, “Going to try my servo at the trade game. Ratchet showed me the repair parts needed list. I hope I can find even just one or two parts….”</p>
<p>Placing a servo on Casey’s shoulder strut, Orion stated, “Ratchet wouldn’t have shown you that list if he didn’t have faith in your abilities to find what we need.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Casey teased, “Aww, Studmuffin, I didn’t know you cared enough to notice. Well, wish me luck!”</p>
<p>Blinking, Orion wasn’t sure how Casey went from standing next to him to twenty yards away and waving goodbye. He ex-vented softly, “Good luck, Casey.” </p>
<p>Worry weighed heavily on his spark and Orion hoped that Casey was not headed straight into danger…..</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>It had been nearly a deca cycle and absolutely nothing! Skywarp only heard a few whispers of four youths but not seen scrap nor wire of the supposed youths. Also whispers of an upstart clan taking over the Ice Shadow’s turf.</p>
<p>Skywarp was ready to call it quits and head back to base when…</p>
<p>A soft young mech’s voice sang out, “One people, one planet. Don't take your brother for granted. Shake a hand and make a friend, let the love begin. At the sound of the drum, the race is run. mech versus mech for number one. But if we call it a truce, there's no way we can lose. A winner's vanity is such insanity.”</p>
<p>Struck almost senseless, Skywarp felt something in his spark sing in agreement to the message behind the lyrics. Then his optics landed on the youth walking into town, and right into the line of sight of an Autobot patrol…</p>
<p>Blast! When had that patrol shown up!</p>
<p>Skywarp knew he had to leave but he heard one of the Autobots purr out, “We got ourselves a pretty song mech… hey sweet spark how about I show you how a real mech can make you sing?”</p>
<p>Smiling sweetly at the Autobot, Casey countered, “My mate-to-be doesn’t like me spending too much time with other mechs, and we wouldn’t want to risk your beautiful paint job over a few innocent words….” </p>
<p>The way the youth emphasized the word innocent was priceless. Skywarp snickered. The Autobot had to leave the young mech alone or risk the unnamed suitor’s wrath. Clans mechs were notoriously possessive of their carrying capable mates and even Autobots left those claimed by them alone.</p>
<p>Leaving with his new information, Skywarp wondered how to break it to the symbots that Casey wasn’t going to be their new pseudo carrier. Well, more like breaking it to Frenzy but still.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Finding the parts dealer shop, Casey waved to the Autobot who had tried to flirt with him and sighed heavily once the door was shut behind him. Rolling his shoulder struts, Casey stated, “Alright, time to find those parts.”</p>
<p>The old mech behind the counter asked, “A new set of faceplates? How can ol Gearworks help you today, beautiful?”</p>
<p>Chuckling at the old mech, Casey stated, “Looking for a few parts, the clan got into a bit of a scrap with the previous owners of our land and some of our lighter fighters needed a few replacement parts. I know what they look like so if you don’t mind me just looking around?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Old Gearworks stated, “If you need any help, just let me know.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Casey hummed as he looked and sure enough he found several of the parts and a few that were similar enough that Ratchet might be able to make them work. He brought the ones he knew would work to the counter. Then he set the three shells down and asked, “I’m not sure how much these shells are worth here but will this be enough?”</p>
<p>Staring in shock at the shells, Old Gearworks had been worried about being able to finish the Autobot order but with these he could make it in under the deadline. With a big grin, Old Gearworks answered, “I don’t know if Unicron the blessed himself sent you or what, but these will be more than enough. I saw you gazing at a few more parts take them as well. You saved my functioning with these…”</p>
<p>Blinking, Casey asked, “How many do you need? I can get some more fairly quickly. My clan lost a lot of our infrastructure when we moved from our home. Natural disaster and all that. We could use any sort of lighting, air ducts, or plumbing pipes…..”</p>
<p>Smiling even more brightly, Old Gearworks stated, “Get me about ten more in the next two deca cycles and I’ll get you some of each. Get me some alloygator denta fangs and back strut scaling and I’ll start pulling some strings to get you enough to build a full war compound.”</p>
<p>Deciding to make it a sweeter deal for the old mech and perhaps make a true ally out of him, Casey stated, “How about just enough for a large home? I’ve got a big war mech who will happily help me hunt down an alloygator. But I’ll need a few storage containers with this purchase so instead of all the parts, I’ll grab those instead if that’s alright?”</p>
<p>Jaw dropping at how little the young mech was willing to trade the shells for, Old Gearworks nodded and said, “You are a blessing from Unicron, young one. Remember two deca cycles, I have an order to fill for those blasted Autobots…”</p>
<p>Leaning on the counter as the old mech boxed up his items, Casey stated, “The designation is Casey, and are they really bad? I know they set that one shop on fire….”</p>
<p>Blinking, Old Gearworks stated, “You are one of the ones who saved Rockdancer and his mechling.” Leaning in, Old Gearworks whispered, “The Autobots are bad news. Stay away from them and don’t draw their attention if you can avoid it. The Prime is madder than a scrapdragon on mercury. He’d take you and turn you into his berth warmer so keep your helm down in town when the patrols are here.”</p>
<p>Gulping, Casey whispered back, “Thanks for the advice, I’ll keep my helm down as much as I can. Also I’ll keep you supplied, if it’s something from the wilds you need. You let me know. I’ll try to make a once a week trip into town.”</p>
<p>Tilting his helm, Old Gearworks stated, “If a week is the same as a deca cycle then I’ll look forward to it and keep your promise in my processor.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Casey gathered his crates and headed outside after a polite goodbye. Transforming to carry his purchese easier, Casey noticed the way the Autobot patrol watched him but when none of them followed him out the gate Casey relaxed. He rolled down the highway and headed ‘home’. </p>
<p>It was nice to have a home that he wasn’t afraid to return to.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Ratchet was shocked to see all the parts Casey brought in and the two huge energon storage containers. </p>
<p>Smiling brightly at the team as both factions gathered close, Casey explained, “Okay, I got us a deal on some supplies to build up the cave, but I’m going to need some help. I promised the merchant, Gearworks, ten more shells and some alloygator parts in the next two weeks.”</p>
<p>Groaning, Miko whined, “But I suck at hunting the ectrotles! They’re too fast for me to catch! I always land on my face plates!”</p>
<p>Chuckling softly, Orion soothed, “We all must find our niche in this new world Miko. No one skill is more important than any other.”</p>
<p>Then Raf chimed in, “Maybe we can build a pen and catch some petrorabbits? Pitfire said they were prolific egg layers and that would help supplement our energon supplies. Also the eggs should supplement our purchasing power with the town.”</p>
<p>Smiling at the teamwork in idea building, Ratchet stated, “Sounds like you two have a plan.”</p>
<p>The approval warmed him to the soul and Casey answered, “We need to expand the cave system, preferably without destroying what we have. Miko, do you think your mechs could manage that?”</p>
<p>Smirking, Miko cocked a hip and stated with confidence, “We may be called Wreckers but you can count on us.”</p>
<p>Getting the map that Arcee and him had made, Jack laid the metal plate down and stated, “Arcee and I have been making this map…. I think this wall here could be knocked down without compromising the cave.” He looked to Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead since they knew more about construction than he did.</p>
<p>Humming softly, Ultra Magnus stated, “If we reinforce the arch it will hold, and that will give us access to these caverns.”</p>
<p>Pointing to one of the larger ones near what looked like a water source, Miko stated, “Dibs! That’s the Wreckers’ room.”</p>
<p>The teens laughed together and then Casey looked to the leaders. He joked, “Whatcha think Sugar Daddy? Studmuffin?”</p>
<p>Shaking his helm, Bumblebee laughed silently at the names. It stopped being shocking, it was just a Casey thing now. It would be more shocking if Casey didn’t use nicknames now.</p>
<p>Gazing at the map, Megatronus stated, “Sounds fine. If it gets us out of each other’s circuitry then I am willing to even help.” Then he stated, “My only requirement is that any opening large enough to be an entrance is sealed. Until we have a better hold on the area we are vulnerable to attack.”</p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, Orion added, “Our strengths lie in aiding the hunt, Megatronus. Breakdown is a talented construction mech. While Ratchet could use some help repairing the injured if Knockout is willing.”</p>
<p>The sparkbound pair nodded in agreement, Breakdown answered, “I don’t mind putting some old knowledge to good use.”</p>
<p>Then Knockout stated, “We all have to pull our own weight around here so I guess I’m willing to help.”</p>
<p>Seeing the way Soundwave was looking at him and Raf, Bumblebee buzzed “<em> You wanna help Raf and I hunt for petrorabbits? </em>”</p>
<p>Nodding slowly, Soundwave moved to stand next to the two sports cars.</p>
<p>Smiling up at the two larger mechs, Raf stated, “We need to find some big scrap metal plates to build the pen first but I have a few ideas. So why don’t we get the supplies while they open up our cave?”</p>
<p>While Soundwave nodded, Bumblebee buzzed, “<em> Sounds like a plan. </em>”</p>
<p>Looking to Arcee, Jack asked, “You up for continuing our scouting? We still need to finish the map so the build team knows where to seal off.”</p>
<p>Ex-venting sharply, Arcee wanted to remain angry at Jack but she couldn’t find it in her. She knew she had crossed a line with Casey and Jack was in the right to call her on it. She finally stated, “Fine, only because your mapping software is complete scrap.”</p>
<p>With the tasks decided, the teams scattered to their designated tasks. There was a lot of work to do in the coming weeks and everymech felt the pressure.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>As Jack led the way to the small crack that was their access point, Arcee felt her spark twisting. She was worried that her lashing out might have fractured some of the trust Jack had in her. The last thing she wanted to lose was Jack. After losing two partners already, Arcee feared losing another.</p>
<p>Sensing Acree’s intense gaze, Jack sighed as he squirmed through the opening and waited for her on the other side. He wasn’t going to coax an apology out of Arcee. If she gave him one then she did, but he wasn’t going to start the conversation. </p>
<p>When Jack helped her down, Arcee finally spoke, “I’m sorry, Jack. I couldn’t stop myself… after you suggested going after Casey as soon as the rain stopped I… I don’t know what I felt.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Jack asked, “Arcee? Are you afraid you’ll lose me to Casey?” He knew Arcee and loss had a bad history so he explained, “Arcee, Casey isn’t my type. He’s a good friend and I really fragged up when I failed to keep my promise. Trust me Arcee when I say I promised never to reveal what he told me but it was bad.”</p>
<p>Feeling ashamed at her actions, Arcee looked down and ex-vented, “I’m sorry Jack.”</p>
<p>Shaking his helm, Jack soothed, “Arcee, I could forgive you for just about anything but I’m not the one who you need to apologize to am I?”</p>
<p>Looking back up at Jack, Arcee still couldn’t get used to looking up at Jack but she admitted, “No.”</p>
<p>Smiling at his guardian, Jack soothed, “Come on, let’s get our job knocked out and then we can join up with the hunting team as a silent apology.”</p>
<p>Chuckling softly, Arcee felt comforted by how well Jack understood her and they focused on expanding their map. They followed one wall all the way around the cave network. They found a good look out spot if they didn’t just close the exit off.</p>
<p>At one point, Jack put an x on the map and teased, “I’m placing dibs on this one being our room. It’s out of the way and close to the lookout tunnel.”</p>
<p>Laughing, Arcee agreed, “It would be a good room for us.”</p>
<p>The friction between them was finally gone and Arcee felt at peace again.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Walking between the two older mechs, Raf felt safe. As he showed them what rust flakes were good for fires and which were good for feeding herbivore mechcritters Raf realized how much he had missed the two.</p>
<p>Not just Bumblebee, but Soundwave as well.</p>
<p>Listening and watching, Soundwave felt comforted in Raf’s presence. He knew that he, like many other Decepticons, was touch and affection starved after being at war so long. Then they arrived here and Raf touched his servo without fear. </p>
<p>Such a tiny thing, but to an aching spark like Soundwave it was world shattering.</p>
<p>Like draining the poison from a festering wound in his very spark.</p>
<p>Noticing the way Soundwave’s digits flewed minutely, Raf gently took a hold of the Decepticon’s servo and smiled up at him. A smiley emoticon answered his actions.</p>
<p>Watching the interaction, Bumblebee noticed it. The big bad TIC of the Decepticons was touch starved. The scout buzzed softly before nodding to the Decepticon. He knew that Soundwave would seek to court Raf when Raf was of age and while Bumblebee also desired the same he knew that trines happened all the time.</p>
<p>As they worked, Raf noticed how both of the bigger mechs kept brushing against him and each other. He made a mental note to ask Ratchet about it.</p>
<p>However, Raf could feel the tension bleeding away from the two and he smiled when they tilted their helms at him. Raf soothed, “It’s nothing, let’s get these plates back to the base and see how far Miko has gotten?”</p>
<p>Bumblebee and Soundwave nodded in agreement. This was peace. This being here together with Raf… perhaps even together with each other….</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Watching Breakdown like a hawk, Miko realized that the Decepticon wasn’t a bad mech. While she was lost in thought a boulder above her shifted and suddenly Breakdown was yanking her out of danger.</p>
<p>Rushing over to the two, Ultra Magnus demanded, “Damage report!”</p>
<p>Helping the femme back to her peds from where they had tumbled, Breakdown replied, “She’s fine, you rusty cog case. But why was I the only one paying enough attention to keep her safe?!”</p>
<p>Moving to stop Ultra Magnus from attacking the Con, Wheeljack stated, “Sir, with all due respect, he’s right. We weren’t paying attention. We’re both used to Bulkhead being the watchful one.”</p>
<p>When Ultra Magnus started to bristle, Breakdown snapped as he stood up, “Look, I’m not one to tell others how to court their future sparkmates but you need to be able to protect her even when Bulkhead ain’t here to watch her."</p>
<p>Miko was sure she was blushing by this point and then Breakdown said, “Look even I can see that you three are helm over aft for the femme. Take the time to teach her and keep her close or you might lose her. I know I nearly made the same mistake with Knockout.”</p>
<p>Frowning, Ultra Magnus wanted to say that the ex-wrecker was wrong but he knew in his spark that Breakdown was right.</p>
<p>Suddenly Breakdown’s defection made all the sense in the world to Wheeljack and he laughed before saying, “Makes sense now why you seemed to stay sane Breaker.”</p>
<p>That age old nickname, it was a balm on his spark. Breakdown had regretted leaving Wheeljack without an explanation but Knockout meant more to him. Also finding his brothers had been the straw that broke the Equus spinal strut. Being stolen from his family to be raised in a loveless mechling center had been one too many blows to his spark.</p>
<p>Perhaps there was still a chance at peace between them all.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>As soon as he had the two alone outside, Casey turned and pinned them with a look as he asked, “Four days? That’s all it took?!”</p>
<p>Rubbing the back of his helm, Orion knew he had crossed the line but at the same time. He admitted, “Years of habit are hard to break it would seem.”</p>
<p>Glaring, Megatronus crossed his arms and stated, “That excuse is flimsier than plastamesh. You accused me of driving Casey off with my temper when I have managed to keep my temper in check better than you have!”</p>
<p>Baring his denta, Casey snapped, “Sugar Daddy! Enough! Yes he crossed a line but you don’t need to tap dance over it yourself. Studmuffin……”</p>
<p>Flinching, Orion sighed out, “I apologize, Megatronus. I was out of line.” It felt good to actually apologize to the war mech. Orion was actually shocked that he felt better once the words were out of his intake.</p>
<p>When he saw Megatronus puffing up, Casey slapped the big mech’s aft and stated, “Come on you two, you can kiss and make up or we can go hunting. We need ten electrotles within the week.”</p>
<p>Shaking his helm at his charge, Megatronus smirked at Orion’s blush. Perhaps threats of make up kisses might make the Prime remember their peace agreement?</p>
<p>There was just something calming about hunting with the two bigger mechs for Casey. He felt safe and content. He noticed the way they easily fell into sync, like cogs meant to work together in a well oiled machine. </p>
<p>By the time Jack and Arcee had come to see how they were doing, they had four catches and the suns were setting. </p>
<p>Moving to lean against Megatronus’s side, Casey decided this was a life he could get used to. As that big arm looped around his shoulder struts, Casey realized the big mech had somehow snatched his heart but for once Casey felt like it was safe in someone else’s hands.</p>
<p>Then Orion moved to stand next to him and Casey decided that this….</p>
<p>This warmth he felt….</p>
<p>This was peace.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I finally kicked this one's muse in the aft and got it rolling again.<br/>So I hope you all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You thought this would be easy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Skywarp touched down at the base, Frenzy rushed out to demand, “Did you find Casey?!”</p>
<p>Patting the smaller mech’s helm, Skywarp answered, “I found him but I got bad news for you Frenzy. He’s already being courted.”</p>
<p>Washer fluid welled up in Frenzy’s optics as he whimpered, “That’s not fair! Casey would have been perfect for Sounders…”</p>
<p>Sighing as the symbot ran off crying, Skywarp stated with half a spark, “It’ll work out little buddy, I promise.”</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Four days of hunting down,and they had the first half of Old Gearworks’s order. </p>
<p>When Casey and Megatronus had returned from the hunt the night before they were pleasantly surprised to discover Miko and her team had a room cleared for them. Sure it was still a stone floor in a cave with no door to speak of but they had their own space finally!</p>
<p>Walking out to the well lit common area of the original cave, Casey stretched as he called out, “Good morning.”</p>
<p>Smirking at the way his charge moved, Megatronus asked, “Alloygator hunting day?”</p>
<p>Laughing, Casey teased back, “You up for it, Sugar Daddy?”</p>
<p>Smiling at the exchange, Orion stepped up and stated, “We both are, Casey. We were waiting for you to come out of recharge.”</p>
<p>Making a face, Casey teased, “Aww, Studmuffin. You keep talking all sweet like that and you might actually make me blush.”</p>
<p>Shaking his helm, Megatronus huffed, “Come along you little scrapdragon, we’ve got hunting to do and only so much daylight.”</p>
<p>Scampering past Orion, Casey teased, “If you were worried about daylight, you could have woke me up, Sugar Daddy. You know I don’t bite that hard.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Megatronus answered, “I need you fully rested for what is to come. It would be a shame if you threw a gearing during all the fun.”</p>
<p>Engine rumbling in a purr like manner, Casey went to Megatronus’ side and teased, “As if you wouldn’t enjoy being my knight in shining black armor.” He went for the crate of useless parts and found a few chunks of engine components that looked promising.</p>
<p>Once the youth had the bits of bait picked out, Orion asked, “Ready to start Casey?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Casey smiled up at the two mechs and purred out, “As the song goes, if you got the money honey, I got your disease.”</p>
<p>Both of the big mechs chuckled as they followed Casey outside.Then Megatronus took over leading the way. He had found a good prospective spot on the last hunt.</p>
<p>Figuring he would set the bait and they would need to wait…</p>
<p>Going right to the water’s edge, Casey bent to set the bait only to hear an odd sound.</p>
<p>The sound of a large body coming out of the water!</p>
<p>Seeing that massive maw full of teeth, Casey jumped back with a startled yelp! How could something that big move that fast?!</p>
<p>Diving into the fray, Megatronus locked his arms around the beast’s jaws as Orion ripped Casey out of the way and to safety.  He snarled as he fought to hang on, “Some time this cycle, Orion!”</p>
<p>Stabbing a blade deep in to pierce the beast’s spark, Orion Pax huffed back as he threw his strength into the mix to keep the mechabeast from escaping in its death throes, “Keep your thrusters on.”</p>
<p>As the beast started to go lax, Casey darted in and quickly clamped the energon lines before they lost too much of the liquid. Then he started laughing and gasped out as he fell on his aft, “What a.. rush! That was… amazing! Good… team work!”</p>
<p>Chuckling himself, Megatronus joked, “The rush of nearly offlining is something else isn’t it, Casey?”</p>
<p>Grinning up at Megatronus with a ever so slightly hungry look in his optics, Casey teased right back, “Makes being alive feel so good… Sugar Daddy.”</p>
<p>For a split second, Megatronus thought the young mech was going to give Pax and him a show. The hunger in those optics couldn’t be faked, not like that. The young mech wanted them or at least him.</p>
<p>Then Casey asked, “So how are we getting this thing back to the cave? It’s huge…” Then he joked, “At least we’ll have energon for a while....”</p>
<p>Smiling, Orion added, “There will be plenty of cogs for you to devour as well, Casey.”</p>
<p>While the other two joked, Megatronus was trying to devise a plan to get the nearly twice Casey’s size carcass back to base. They had expected big but not this....</p>
<p>With the energon still inside the mechabeast, it was going to weigh more....</p>
<p>Megatronus finally stated, “Casey, you grab the tail, I’ll get the middle, Orion you’ve got its helm. The sooner we get this back to base the sooner Casey can take the order to town and get us some more supplies.”</p>
<p>The tail was heavy but Casey shouldered his section without complaint…</p>
<p>Besides he had a great view for the entire walk back to the cave. He would never say it out loud but he liked watching Megatronus move… his Sugar Daddy damn near had a pole dancer’s walk and Casey hid his interest when Megatronus looked back at him behind a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Spotting the hunt team coming in, Miko waved and darted over to yammer, “We made a kill cleaning table! Come on let’s get this thing taken apart! I’m starving!”</p>
<p>Laughter echoed through the base and Breakdown joked, “Her tank has been growling for the last megacycle, get some fuel into her before she tries to take a bite out of the rest of us.”</p>
<p>With a playful huff, Ratchet came out of his “medbay” and stated, “No one is eating alloygator until I run a few scans to make sure it’s safe first.”</p>
<p>As Raf and his two mechs came in, Miko whined, “But Ratchet…..”</p>
<p>Waving his servo at the young femme, Ratchet countered, “Ehp, ehp, ehp. No ‘but Ratchet’. There are no documented cases of ingesting predatory mechbeast energon.”</p>
<p>As they set the carcass on the table, Orion soothed, “Let Ratchet run his tests, Miko. It will not take long.”</p>
<p>Deciding to learn how to do it himself, Knockout came over and followed along with what Ratchet was doing. </p>
<p>Smiling at the younger medic, Ratchet showed Knockout the scanner read out and how to interrupt the graph. He explained, “The readings show the energon is high in heavy metals and alloys. This kind of energon is good for growing mechlings and those who are healing. It’s a bit too rich otherwise for standard consumption.”</p>
<p>Having snuck over to watch from behind Knockout, Casey asked, “What would happen if a healthy adult mech drank it?”</p>
<p>Jumping slightly, Ratchet wondered how Casey could move so quietly but he answered, “They might get overcharged or possibly purge their tanks. Depends on their systems. Combat frames would take the extra metals better than non-combat frames.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Casey asked, “Is the rest off limits as well or is it safe to munch on?”</p>
<p>Ratchet answered, “The cogs and tubing should be fine, a bit denser and higher in alloys but they shouldn’t upset any tanks.”</p>
<p>Smirking, Casey answered, “Then I’ll get started stripping the kill.”</p>
<p>Once the alloygator was drained of energon, Casey tossed Miko some tubing as the femme moved to help.</p>
<p>Jack and Raf joined in. Raf grabbed some tubing to nibble on while Jack gnawed happily on a gear. </p>
<p>Lazerbeak nuzzled Raf’s cheekguard as he watched the process from the youth’s shoulder strut. </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>It wasn’t until everyone had settled in to enjoy dinner around the fire that it hit Casey. A strange feeling twisting in his spark that he had thought he’d burned out of himself years ago.</p>
<p>A need, he thought he had grown beyond.</p>
<p>A hunger that had laid dormant....</p>
<p>Reawakened....</p>
<p>Simply by meeting the gaze of red optics across the fire.</p>
<p>Affection…</p>
<p>No…</p>
<p>It was something more…</p>
<p>More than just the silly crush he had first thought it to be…</p>
<p>That specific something more that left him feeling afraid and exposed. </p>
<p>Ripping his gaze away, Casey slammed back the last of his energon and fled the fire for the safety of the night outside the cave.</p>
<p>As the night’s cold embrace settled around him, Casey fought back the fears. </p>
<p>Friendship was one thing. Being sweet on the mech he could handle. A crush would eventually fade but this emotion....</p>
<p>This set of feelings…</p>
<p>This was how he would break…</p>
<p>No one ever returned this feeling…</p>
<p>Not to Casey.</p>
<p>Love never ended like the fairytales, not for Casey.</p>
<p>He never got his happy ending.</p>
<p>Finding a spot to sit, Casey drew his knees up to his chassis and hummed softly. Music was his outlet.... Maybe he could find peace this way?</p>
<p>If only he knew the song that would escape him…</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Megatronus had seen the fear in Casey’s optics.</p>
<p>It caused his spark to freeze painfully.</p>
<p>In all his stellar cycles, Megatronus had never felt like this when faced with fear in other mechs. He never wanted to see that emotion in Casey’s optics again. Even more so ever pointed at him. </p>
<p>It took a few moments but Megatronus decided to go after the young mech. Even though the young mech was safe, Megatronus needed to do something.</p>
<p>As he found Casey, Megatronus heard a soft mournful song escaping Casey.</p>
<p>Unaware of his audience, Casey stared up at the stars as he sung softly, “I've got feelings for you, Do you still feel the same? From the first time I laid my eyes on you, I felt joy of living, I saw heaven in your eyes. In your eyes.”</p>
<p>Shifting to lean against a boulder to listen, Megatronus felt his spark shudder with an emotion that he wasn’t sure he could identify if he wanted to as the words washed over him, “Wish you were here. Me, oh, my country man, wish you were here. I wish you were here. Don't you know the snow is getting colder, and I miss you like hell.”</p>
<p>Spark aching, Casey kept singing as a single tear rolled down his faceplates, “And I'm feeling blue. I miss your laugh, I miss your smile, I miss everything about you. Every second's like a minute, every minute's like a day. When you're far away. The snow is getting colder, baby, I wish you were here. A battlefield of love and fear, and I wish you were here….”</p>
<p>Then Casey noticed Megatronus. Turning his helm away, Casey asked weakly, “Coming to laugh at me?”</p>
<p>Realizing he needed to choose his words carefully, Megatronus actually soothed, “You know better than that, Casey. I’m not here to find amusement.” </p>
<p>It had been so long since Megatronus had actually won another mech over through persuasion it felt like a stiff joint refusing to budge to find the next words. He asked, “Is it not my place to come find you when you’re upset? Am I not your guardian?”</p>
<p>It felt like an eternity to Megatronus but Casey finally looked at him again.</p>
<p>Fighting back the tears, Casey answered, “Why would you want to, Sugar Daddy? I’m nothing special….”</p>
<p>Deciding to try an Autobot trick as it were, Megatronus sat down next to Casey and hooked an arm around the younger mech.</p>
<p>Leaning in as that arm pulled him close, Casey fought back pointlessly against the warm feelings that the gesture sparked.</p>
<p>Happy endings were for other people, not him!</p>
<p>Megatronus answered, “No matter what any mech might tell you otherwise, you will always be special. Not just because of your skills or anything so superficial. Your spark is a treasure. Anyone who says differently is a fool.”</p>
<p>The tiny soft quirk of intake plates that could barely be called a smile warmed Megatronus’ spark as he held Casey.</p>
<p>Letting his optics close, Casey finally admitted to himself. He was in love with his Sugar Daddy….</p>
<p>His beloved Warrior....</p>
<p>Staring up at the stars, Casey just let himself fantasize that this was real. That Megatronus and him had come out here to be alone together. Maybe like a date… or some romantic escape from the cave.</p>
<p>A smile flirted with his lip plates as Casey watched a shooting star arc across the sky. For a moment as he lost himself in the soft hum of Megatronus’ spark behind that heavy plating, Casey could imagine for just a moment, that Megatronus loved him back…</p>
<p>An impossible fantasy...</p>
<p>Feeling Casey drift off to recharge against him, Megatronus smiled softly before carrying the recharging teen back to their room. </p>
<p>Glaring at the stone floor, Megatronus muttered, “We can’t get proper berths fast enough at this rate…” Laying down with Casey still in his arms, Megatronus drifted off to recharge as well.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Casey waited for the seventh day from when he had last gone to go back to town. He could feel Megatronus’ gaze following his movements.</p>
<p>He could only pray that the big warlord hadn’t realized what that song had meant…</p>
<p>With Gearworks’ order in his truck bed, Casey hummed as he rolled on. Pulling in through the gate, Casey headed straight to Gearworks’ shop.</p>
<p>Old Gearworks called out, “Good to see you again, Casey. What did you bring to my shop today?”</p>
<p>Transforming so the crate was in his arms, Casey answered, “One order of shells, denta, and back plates as promised.”</p>
<p>Laughing at the youngster’s cheeky grin, Old Gearworks teased, “Your suitor pulled through for us and in half the time I expected? Must be a mech of many talents.”</p>
<p>Blushing brightly, Casey answered, “Yes, he is.”</p>
<p>Motioning for Casey to place the items to the side, Old Gearworks stated, “I have some materials for your clan boxed up for you. I’ll get you more before your next visit. Sadly berth pads are in a bit of a short supply.”</p>
<p>Smiling at the old mech, Casey soothed, “We’ll figure something out. Focus on the basics.”</p>
<p>Frowning, Old Gearworks huffed, “A pretty and smart little thing like you deserves a proper berth for their bonding night. Don’t try to tell me you ain’t gettin’ close to your first heat! So mind yourself around those Autobots, your suitor may not make a move before your heat but they won't care.”</p>
<p>Laughing easily at the thought, Casey soothed, “I can handle myself, Grandpa Gearworks. I promise I can handle anything those evil mechs toss at me.”</p>
<p>Shaking a digit at the young mech, Old Gearworks huffed, “You had better you little scraplet. I will not suffer losing my supplier.”</p>
<p>Deciding to get some information as the old mech packed up the massive crate with the items Casey had asked for, Casey inquired, “So is there someone in town who can make them? Are they just running low on supplies or is it an Autobots thing?”</p>
<p>Old Gearworks smirked as he saw the cogs working in Casey’s processor. He answered, “Plastamesh is in short supply and the local population of boltsheep were run off by the Autobots who decided taking shots at the mechamals was great fun!”</p>
<p>Giving a soft rumble of his engine, Casey filed that info away for a later time as Old Gearworks finished filling the crate. After the crate was sealed, Casey asked as he picked it up, “Is there anything you need next week?”</p>
<p>Laughing, Old Gearworks soothed, “You’re off the hook this deca cycle. Enjoy some time with your suitor.”</p>
<p>Waving as he left the store, Casey transformed so the supplies landed in his truck bed and rolled for home. Contentment humming in his spark.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a fancy living but it was a nice one.</p>
<p>A home to go home to that didn’t fill him with dread.</p>
<p>A “Suitor” that he was actually fond of…. that he actually loved…</p>
<p>God! He needed to get that notion out of his helm! Nothing but pain would come out of loving the older mech!</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Realizing he was being followed right about the time he was pulling off the highway on the way home, Casey tried to think of a plan to get rid of them without revealing the adults or the base....</p>
<p>Only to be cut off by a dark purple souped up muscle car…</p>
<p>Transforming into root mode, the Autobot rumbled out, “What was a sweet mechling like you doing in a dump like that?”</p>
<p>Remaining in vehicle mode, Casey answered, “I was just getting supplies for my clan....” He remembered what Pitfire had said…</p>
<p>
  <em> “Even Autobots respect Wilder Clan territories.” </em>
</p>
<p>Another Autobot took root mode and jeered, “A pretty thing like you a Wilder? I think not… so what’s the truth gorgeous? You a Decepticon or one of their kept mechs?”</p>
<p>A third chuckled darkly, “Do they frag you right pretty mech? Why don’t you let us show you how real mechs treat their berth warmers…”</p>
<p>Noticing that he was completely cut off in all directions, Casey stamped down on his fear and calmly answered, “My Clan will notice if I don’t return soon and my mate-to-be will come looking for me.”</p>
<p>The purple Autobot snickered and stated, “You’re not fooling us, pretty thing.”</p>
<p>Panicking a little, Casey tried to back up but a ped hit his back bumper and he squeaked, “I’m not trying to fool anyone!”</p>
<p>Seeing the strange mechs circling Casey as he was watching from the side of the mountain, Predaking roared and landed with a ground shaking thud.</p>
<p>Dropping the supplies as he transformed, Casey darted forward as the dragon became a mech and slapped a servo over the decal on Predaking’s chest. He gasped, “It’s alright, Sweet wings! They didn’t mean anything by it!”</p>
<p>Perhaps the Autobots would think Predaking was his mate-to-be or lover or something and leave them alone….</p>
<p>Growling darkly at the Autobots that were slowly backing away, Predaking rumbled out, “If they touch you again, I will rip out their sparks.”</p>
<p>Then Megatronus landed behind the Autobots and Casey wanted to throttle him! He couldn't cover both of their symbols!</p>
<p>Which meant the Autobots spotted the symbol on Megatronus' chassis and reacted as Casey feared they would….</p>
<p>One of the Autobots shouted, “Decepticon! Get him!” </p>
<p>And all of the dark colored jerks tried to dog pile on Megatronus which started a brawl. A hilariously one sided brawl that Megatronus had easily in servo.</p>
<p>Stepping out of the way so Predaking could join in on the mud stomp, Casey watched as Megatronus and Predaking killed the four Autobots without much effort. He frowned and crossed his arms once the fight was over. Sure the two were great fighters but what if the information got back to the Autobot base?</p>
<p>Seeing the look, Predaking transformed and tried to use the ‘dragon eyes’....</p>
<p>Frowning even more, Casey snarled, “Don’t even try big mech. Do you two have any idea what you’ve done?!”</p>
<p>Crossing his arms, Megatronus answered, "We saved you from being forced to service those scrapheaps."</p>
<p>Shuddering, Casey curled in on himself a little and countered, "I would have survived it, but what do we do with the bodies?! The dark Autobots aren't going to just let us get away with killing their mechs! Also they saw your symbols!"</p>
<p>Realizing the secret Casey had unknowingly admitted to with the assurance in his voice during that declaration, Megatronus grabbed the young mech's shoulders. In a gesture far more gentle than he ever thought he could manage, Megatronus drew Casey into his chassis and stated, "Predaking and I will handle this. Go back to base and try to calm down. No mech is going to know about our sigils, I swear. You are safe, Casey, and we won't let them hurt you."</p>
<p>Crumbling under those words, Casey clung to Megatronus as he fought back the sobs. He needed that. He needed to have someone to rely on and make the horrors go away.</p>
<p>As soon as Casey left, Megatronus scratched his chassis plate until his Decepticon sigil was unrecognizable and nodded when Predaking followed his lead. Then he asked, "Up for terrorizing some dark Autobots?"</p>
<p>Smirking in dragon form, Predaking asked, "What do you have in mind, Lord Megatronus?"</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Pacing as he waited for his wayward mechs to return, Sunrazor snarled, “How long does it take to frag a young mech and get back!?”</p>
<p>Then an offlined frame hit the ground with a spark stopping crash!</p>
<p>Followed by a fuel line freezing roar from above. </p>
<p>Then a second frame hit the ground before the great mechabeast landed.</p>
<p>Sunrazor took a slow step back from the clearly enraged creature and then saw the mecha sitting astride the creature’s back struts.</p>
<p>With his sigil completely obscured and having stopped long enough to dust himself up to look more wild, Megatronus snarled out, “Remind your mechs to stay away from my Casey! If I don’t take umbrage then Predaking here will.”</p>
<p>Nodding quickly, Sunrazor jumped as the last two of his missing mechs were thrown at him. He silently swore to make sure all of his mechs knew to leave the pretty Wilder alone!</p>
<p>Then the creature let loose a blast of flame and Sunrazor dove for cover. When he came back up only the molten slag of the four offlined frames remained and a massive shadow disappearing towards the Mountain in the distance.</p>
<p>While he may not admit it, Sunrazor knew he had lubricated himself a little…</p>
<p>There were war builds and then there were Wilder WAR builds…</p>
<p>And if a clan sported a War Mech like that?!</p>
<p>It took a powerful clan to claim one like that as a member and the predacon was called Predaking?! That clan would no doubt be a massive thorn in the Prime’s side if not an outright threat to the cause!</p>
<p>Sunrazor would be the last mech to stir that scrapdragon nest.</p>
<p>Judging from the way his mechs were cowering, Sunrazor was sure they agreed with him.</p>
<p>This easy post just got a whole lot more dangerous....</p>
<p>He looked to his mechs and stated, “You all heard the Wilder. Keep your servos to yourselves around the pretty Wilder youngsters.”</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>The next few days, Casey drew comfort from staying close to Raf and Lazerbeak’s insistence on staying on his shoulder struts.</p>
<p>As they worked to weld scrap plates together to build a pen, Raf asked, “You okay, Casey? You’ve been kinda jumpy....”</p>
<p>Pausing to give Lazerbeak a gentle belly rub, Casey answered, “I’m okay, just a bad run in with a few of the Dark-bots.”</p>
<p>The title had just kind of came out on its own but it fit… Dark-bots.</p>
<p>Nodding, Raf stated, “I’m glad you weren’t hurt.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Casey soothed, “I’d have been fine even if they had gotten their servos on me. Don’t worry so much, Raf.”</p>
<p>As Casey soothed Raf’s worries and they worked on the petrorabbit pen, Megatronus watched over them silently. He swore to himself that no mech would touch any of these younglings against their wills.</p>
<p>Then Casey’s indigo optics met Megatronus’ gaze.</p>
<p>The tension between them....</p>
<p>Megatronus realized that it wasn’t a negative one, but instead a connection he hadn’t felt in many many stellar cycles.</p>
<p>Affection and desire.</p>
<p>However the latter of the two would wait until after Casey was of age and perhaps in the thrall of a heat….</p>
<p>Megatronus found the thought of having a sparkling under ped was not as distasteful as it once was.</p>
<p>They had plenty of energon and no mech telling them who they could and couldn't be.</p>
<p>Functioning was for once good.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Watching the two from where she was helping run lights, Miko giggled softly at how obvious the two were being.</p>
<p>Looking in the same direction, Breakdown saw Megatronus and Casey seemingly lost in a staring contest only for Casey to turn away with color blooming across his face plates. Breakdown chuckled and leaned down to whisper, “They’re playing cat and mouse with each other.”</p>
<p>Snickering, Miko whispered back, “They are so obvious! I’m surprised no one else has seemed to notice…” Ever since Breakdown had saved her, Miko found herself befriending the big bruiser, and in doing so found out that Casey was right. The war hadn’t been as black and white as she thought.</p>
<p>Breakdown patted Miko’s shoulder before teasing, “Let’s get this finished before Wheeljack tries to offline me for slowing you down.”</p>
<p>Giggling again, Miko went back to work and hoped that they could get all of this work finished. Then they could get around to enjoying being giant robots! Or kicking Dark-bot afts! She loved the names Casey came up with sometimes!</p>
<p>As she was imagining how it would be if the Dark-bots were gone, Miko saw Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack walking in. Both were carrying large sheets of scrap metal and Miko couldn’t help but feel a strange feeling. All warm and fuzzy with butterflies in her tank.</p>
<p>The only way this scene could be more perfect was if Bulkhead were helping as well.</p>
<p>Then Bulkhead limped in with a slightly lighter load but he was there.</p>
<p>Shaking his helm as the femme darted over, Breakdown teased under his intakes, “Casey isn’t the only one who is painfully obvious. Just make Jackie and Bulk happy, you crazy femme.”</p>
<p>Spotting the smile that Breakdown sent their direction, Wheeljack wondered what was going on but Miko stole his attention as she fussed over Bulkhead. He smiled when she then turned to him. Even if the femme didn’t understand what she was doing, Wheeljack did.</p>
<p>Miko was placing her claim on them.</p>
<p>Ultra Magnus endured the fussing stoically but his spark warmed at how equally Miko split her attention between them. While Quads were not unheard of, trines were far more common than Quads.</p>
<p>And Trines were rare among Grounders.</p>
<p>However after how long he’d been a warrior and ‘alone’, Ultra Magnus welcomed the chance at a family and sparkmate.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>As the week passed, Casey dreaded having to go to town…</p>
<p>What if whatever Megatronus and Predaking had done wasn’t enough?</p>
<p>What if the Dark-bots tried it again? Not that he wouldn't survive it but what if no one was there to pick him up off the floor….</p>
<p>Again…</p>
<p>Then Jack noticed Casey's reluctance to head out and went over to ask, "Everything okay, Case? Want me to come with you this time?"</p>
<p>With those words, Casey felt his heart truly forgive Jack. He nodded and stated, “Yeah, some company would be nice.”</p>
<p>Those words sent a bolt of worry through Jack. He knew Casey had come back last week nervous about something and this confirmed his suspicions that the Dark-bots had managed to lay servos on his friend…</p>
<p>Or at least tried too.</p>
<p>Jack soothed, “Sure, Case. Give me two klicks to tell Arcee where I’m going and we can head out.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Casey answered, “Sure.”</p>
<p>Jack darted off quickly to find Arcee and Casey waited quietly.</p>
<p>Then Casey spotted Ratchet and remembered that question he needed to ask.</p>
<p>Seeing Casey heading towards him, Ratchet asked once Casey got closer, “Everything alright, Casey? Do you need repairs?”</p>
<p>Shaking his helm, Casey stated, “Naw, I’m good, Ratchet. But I did have a question… One of the mechs from the village said something about a first heat…”</p>
<p>Covering his optics with a servo, Ratchet grumbled, “By Primus’ rusted aft, of course you younglings wouldn’t know what is coming.”</p>
<p>Feeling dread slither down his frame with icy talons, Casey asked, “Please tell me that it isn’t as bad as that just made it sound?!”</p>
<p>Grumbling, Ratchet huffed, “Ehp,ehp,ehp, don’t give me that look. It is perfectly normal for a carrying capable frame to have heats. When your frame is fully matured you will have your first one. It’ll be an itch you just can’t scratch and will try to drive you into the arms of a suitor or two. If you allow them to copulate with you then there is a high chance of sparking a bitling. A bitling can be sparked outside of a heat but the chances are a fraction of those while you’re in heat.”</p>
<p>Giving Ratchet a completely gobsmacked look, Casey gasped, “WHAT?! Back that up and let me get this straight! They think I’m going to go into some sort of mating heat and get pregnant!?! I’m a guy!”</p>
<p>That’s when Knockout cut in and stated, “Your neural pattern is that of a mech but you are like me, a carrying capable mech. It shows in Megatronus and Orion’s reactions to you physically. Also Predaking, but his reaction is closer to that of creation to carrier.”</p>
<p>Staring at Knockout, Casey gasped, “You’ve gotta be joking, Angelcakes! Me, a mother!?! I don’t want to know how that would work! I’m going to cover my audio intakes and run away from you two right now!” Slapping his servos over his audio intakes in the most childish way possible, Casey raced outside to get away from the two older mechs.</p>
<p>Nope!</p>
<p>Nope!</p>
<p>All his NOPE!</p>
<p>Finding Casey outside still holding his audio fins, Jack asked, "Do I even want to know, Casey?"</p>
<p>Looking at Jack, Casey muttered, "The Hatchet told me something that…. Apparently I'm going to go into a heat because I'm something called a carrying capable frame…."</p>
<p>Laughing softly as they headed out, Jack stated, "Arcee explained it to me as well. Talk about a bombshell getting dropped on you. All four of us are carrying capable… that's part of what makes us so valuable."</p>
<p>Suddenly Smokescreen rushed up and asked, “Hang on! Can I come as well?! I’m so useless around the cave right now…”</p>
<p>Wanting to include his friend, Jack answered, “Sure!”</p>
<p>However, Casey cut in, “Hold it, Hotstuff. Not with that symbol on your hood. The decal goes or you stay here.”</p>
<p>Smokescreen whined, “But I…”</p>
<p>Giving the mech a look, Casey answered, “No butts, Hotstuff. We can’t risk it being spotted. Why don’t you go scouting? Apparently the Dark-bots chased off the local boltsheep and if we want berth pads we need to find a solid source of plastamesh.”</p>
<p>Okay, Smokescreen could do that. He smiled weakly before saying, “I can do that, it’s better than sitting on my aft. Maybe Bee will come with me, ever since we got here Bee’s been hanging with that Con….”</p>
<p>In hopes of saving Smokescreen from his own intake, Jack stated, “Go ask him then. We’ve got to go.” Grabbing Casey by the arm before Smokescreen could piss Casey off any farther, Jack left the Autobot standing there as he pulled his friend away.</p>
<p>However to Jack’s surprise Casey just went quiet and just headed towards town.</p>
<p>This wasn’t a Casey Jack knew how to interact with.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>When Casey and Jack returned from the town with Gearwork’s newest request, Orion noticed how quiet Casey was and approached once Casey sought solace away from the other youths. He asked softly, “Are you alright, Casey?”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Casey stared at the wall before saying, “I’ll survive. I always do. Besides, it’s not like it’s me you’re interested in is it?”</p>
<p>Jumping slightly at the accusation, Orion asked, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Glaring at the mech, Casey answered, “You and Megatronus don’t give two fucks about me, only what you can get from my frame. So you both can drop dead! Leave me alone already. I don’t need someone else in my life who will just use me and throw me away.”</p>
<p>Trying to stop the escaping teen, Orion called out after him as Casey fled, “Casey! Wait!”</p>
<p>Bolting past Megatronus, Casey snarled, “Leave me alone!”</p>
<p>Turning with the teen, Megatronus snatched Casey off his peds and as the teen thrashed in his arms snapped, “Stop fighting me! We are not your enemies!”</p>
<p>Kicking, Casey snarled, “No! Let me go! I won't do it! I wont be used and thrown away again! I’m not going to let you two turn me into your baby maker whore!”</p>
<p>The two older mechs blinked at each other and wondered where this had come from.</p>
<p>Orion tried to sooth, “Casey, we aren’t….”</p>
<p>Glaring, Casey kicked out at Orion and spat, “Bullshit! I’ve noticed the way you two treat me. It just took Ratchet explaining something for it to make sense.”</p>
<p>Megatronus huffed, “Calm down, Casey. Assuming Orion or I gave you a sparkling, we would never abandon you, nor would it lower your worth in our optics.”</p>
<p>Trying to get his arms free so he could fight, Casey snarled, “Let me go! No one is putting a brat in me!”</p>
<p>Tightening his grip slightly, Megatronus rumbled out, “I will when you calm down and listen to us. Orion Pax wouldn’t abandon you any more than he could abandon the thought of saving me. I wouldn’t answer your heat without spark bonding with you. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>Blinking as his struggles weakened, Casey asked, “Spark bonding?”</p>
<p>Stepping closer slowly, Orion watched those peds that had threatened him previously and explained, “A spark bond is a lifelong commitment. To bond your spark with another allows you to know them on a deeper level. To always know how they feel and if they still function. It entwines the truest cores of Cybertronians for all eternity.”</p>
<p>As his frame went slack in Megatronus’ arms, Casey whimpered, “But… I…”</p>
<p>Letting his engine to rumble softly until the teen slumped back into him, Megatronus soothed, “Sparkbonds are unbreakable. Even in death, a part of your sparkmate will always linger inside your spark.” He didn’t mention that it was rare for sparkmates to outlive one another. That was a lesson for another day when Casey wasn’t ready to run and not come back.</p>
<p>Twisting to look up at Megatronus, Casey asked in disbelief, “You would do that… with me? Why? I’m not… I never…”</p>
<p>Purring his engine, Megatronus answered, “You are worth it. We both would be honored if you chose us for eternity. Mechlings would be the lesser gift compared to your spark.”</p>
<p>When Casey opened his intake to speak, Orion soothed, “Even if you could never carry a bitling, we’d still feel honored to feel your spark within our own.”</p>
<p>Nodding in acceptance, Casey requested, “Can I have some time to think… alone?”</p>
<p>Setting Casey loose slowly, Megatronus answered, “Just come back before sun down.”</p>
<p>Wobbling a little, Casey answered, “Sure Sugar Daddy. I can manage that… I’m going to look for some boltsheep or something.”</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Having heard the entire fight, Miko and Raf shared a look. Miko asked, “Any idea what just happened?”</p>
<p>Raf answered, “I think Ratchet might. I saw Casey talking to him and Knockout before going out.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Miko grabbed Raf’s servo and went to find Ratchet.</p>
<p>The Medic growled his engine when the two showed up and demanded, “What now?!”</p>
<p>Knowing Ratchet was more fond of him than Miko, Raf asked, “Did something happen with Casey?”</p>
<p>Miko added, “Yeah, he was like totally freaking out on Orion and Megs!”</p>
<p>Sighing, Ratchet explained, “He asked about something a village mech had said and he didn’t like the answer.”</p>
<p>Putting two and two together, Raf asked, “Did it have to do with what adults do behind closed doors?”</p>
<p>Flinching, Ratchet huffed, “Ehp, ehp, ehp, you shouldn’t be asking about that! You still have several years before you need to be concerned about that?!”</p>
<p>Raf countered, “I have a huge family, Ratchet. I know how babies are made. Casey… Casey told me something while we were looking for Pitfire. You hit a raw nerve somehow and he’s panicking! I think Orion and Megatronus calmed him down but I’ve never seen him that scared.”</p>
<p>Miko blinked and asked, “Am I missing something? Why did it sound like Casey could get knocked up?! What’s going on?! What did Casey say to you Raf?!”</p>
<p>Rubbing his forehelm, Ratchet explained, “Miko, sit down. All four of you youngsters are carrying capable which means you can carry bitlings or babies if you prefer the human term. When you four hit full maturity, you will have your first heat. Casey is the closest to hitting that stage and the interest of two mechs may have come up.”</p>
<p>Shaking his helm, Raf answered, “No wonder Casey freaked out. Ratchet please, tell them to go slow with Casey…”</p>
<p>Miko was still lost but she inadvertently changed the subject by blurting out, “Wait heat?! As in like a mating heat?! What about multiples?! Is it possible to mate with more than one mech?! Or do you end up picking just one in the end?”</p>
<p>Sighing again, Ratchet settled in to explain everything to the two youngest of the four humans… </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>While Casey had no luck finding any boltsheep, he did manage to bring back some decent scrap metal for the pen.</p>
<p>He gave the two leaders a bit of distance. At least with Megatronus his spark and processor were at war…</p>
<p>Casey's spark wanted everything Megatronus had almost promised. </p>
<p>But his processor whispered dark thoughts of all the times someone had promised to save him but he was left behind like trash….</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>When Casey came back, Megatronus noticed the distance between them immediately. He expected Casey to pull away from Orion but to see how far Casey also pulled away from himself was hard on Megatronus.</p>
<p>However Megatronus now knew his suspicions were correct. </p>
<p>He only wished he knew which organic had hurt his scrapdragon and that he could get his servos on the aft for daring to touch an underaged mech.</p>
<p>Dinner was a quiet affair with Casey withdrawing from the other teens and refusing to talk much. Even the adults were leery of trying to start conversations to break the tense silence.</p>
<p>Disappearing into the cave room he shared with Megatronus, Casey considered sleeping on the opposite side than normal but in the end his aching spark wanted the comfort he found in his guardian’s arms too much to do it.</p>
<p>Finding Casey curled up in an almost fetal position in their usual recharge spot, Megatronus felt the tension fade from his frame just a little. His scraplet wasn’t completely running away from him. Settling in next to Casey, Megatronus hoped for a better reaction when the sun rose.</p>
<p>Then Casey rolled over in his recharge. Arms pulling him against Megatronus’ frame and legs ensnaring one of the Warlord’s own.</p>
<p>Looping an arm around Casey, Megatronus couldn’t stop the purr from his engine or the secret smile that stole across his faceplates when Casey’s frame relaxed even more into his embrace.</p>
<p>Perhaps things would be better in the morning.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stress it's a killer.<br/>I'm trying folks but the holidays are here...<br/>So here's to hoping my festive cheer gets my muses in gear.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Siren's Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up in Megatronus’ hold, Casey realized just how foolish his fear of being thrown away was. He could tell that he filled a special niche for the big warrior....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just by the way Megatronus held him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That realization helped Casey calm himself and the tension in the cave eased as the dynamics returned to the normal they were used to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For two days, the teens hyper focused on getting the pen finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then came the time to catch some petrorabbits….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Easier said than done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking down the trophy hall slowly, Sunrazor knew he was in for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the captain knelt before his throne, Optimus Prime’s red optics narrowed and he rumbled out, “I do so despise failure… and you lost four mechs under your command. What possible excuse do you have for this at a low threat outpost?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flinching, Sunrazor stated, “They went to investigate a pretty little song mech called Casey. They believed he might be a Decepticon or one of their kept mechs…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting his elbow on his throne’s arm, Optimus Prime braced his cheek plate against his fist and rumbled out, “Show me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunrazor projected a hologram of Casey walking through the village and played the recording of the young mech singing, “I pirouette in the dark. I see the stars through me. Tired mechanical heart, beats til the song disappears. Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me! So cut me from the line! Dizzy, spinning endlessly! Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing slowly, Optimus Prime walked up to the hologram and purred out, “Beautiful… I want him brought to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cowering, Sunrazor pleaded, “Lord Prime! Please! You know not what you ask! Those four offline mechs that went after him were brought back by a Wilder War Mech astride a Predacon! They threatened death to any who dared to touch the youth!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Optimus Prime heard Ratchet’s cane and turned to his closest friend. Smirking at the dark grin on Ratchet’s faceplates, Optimus Prime asked, “What draws you from your experiments, dearest friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning heavily on his cane, the green and white ambulance answered, “I had a moment to entertain sitting in on your court… then I heard a beautiful song.” Looking to the now paused recording, Ratchet hobbled forward and stated, “Very young. Pretty two. Carrying capable most likely, unlike that processor-less brute you hunger for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arching an optics ridge, Optimus Prime asked, “Do you speak true or simply seek to tease, old friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling darkly, Ratchet answered, “Both. You can see how his pelvic span is shaped and the way he walks are clear hints to the capability of his frame. Give me a few solar cycles and I’ll go get you your prize, sweet Prime. The young idiots will do more damage to him than required to subdue him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Optimus Prime called out, “Bumblebee! Arcee! Hotrod!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three called Autobots unfolded from their places lounging around the throne room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotrod asked, “Yes big brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Optimus Prime ordered, “Scout out the area, I want to know more about the clan there. The Ice Shadows would never have made such a bold move against us. I want numbers and strengths. I also want to know how many carrying capable mechs they have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning evilly, Bumblebee laughed and Hotrod bowed as Arcee purred out, “Sounds like fun Boss. Do we get to play with them two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to his chief medic, Optimus Prime rumbled out, “The Carriers are to remain untouched. Ratchet will get first pick of them once this ‘Casey’ is in my berth. Then depending on how well you three manage, I may reward you as well. Now go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pouting as she followed after the two mechs, Arcee knew she would never be rewarded. Not after her failure to capture Arachnid… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she was ever going to claim a carrying capable pretty mech, then she would have to take them before the others knew she had him. Her nest would be far more comfortable than some wilder’s berth, she was sure the Carrier would come to terms with her ownership soon enough once she had them stuffed full of a bitling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing back at the femme, Bumblebee leaned in and whispered to Hotrod, “Cee’s plotting again… want me to watch her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a smirk, Hotrod whispered back, “Let her frag up… then our big brother might finally get rid of her. If she were to by chance to harm his beauty…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling in glee, Bumblebee whispered, “Have I told you lately, how much I love you big brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the chuckle, Arcee moved closer and asked, “Want to let a femme in on the joke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two mechs smirked and answered as one, “Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bumblebee stated, “You want in on the jokes, then keep up slowpoke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would take them a few solarcycles to get to Twisted Gears….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Sunrazor was pulling in behind the elites and silently thanked Unicron for the Prime’s good mood… But in his ember, Sunrazor knew he couldn’t do this much longer…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t right…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of it was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his ember quivered in fear at the mere thought of trying to run…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, his ember knew that staying was also going to get him offlined…  because one solar cycle he wouldn’t have an answer to save himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps the Wilder would let him join the clan if he informed the two of the threat to his Casey?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spark of hope flickered deep in Sunrazor’s ember...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up on day three, Raf went out with Soundwave and Bumblebee hunting for petrorabbits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, they were having no luck. Every time they found a promising spot the petrorabbits had already fled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was bearing down on them mercilessly when Raf suggested, “Why don’t we ask Lazerbeak to spook them out of hiding? Then maybe we can chase them into a trap and catch them that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, Raf captured Soundwave’s spark completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost no mech had ever seen his symbots as beings in their own rights…. it had gotten his other ‘creations’ killed during the war. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind his mask a tear of gratitude rolled down his faceplates. Nodding slowly to hide how such an innocent question had affected him, Soundwave gently woke Lazerbeak and let the little flyer disengage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Landing on Raf’s shoulder, Lazerbeak nuzzled to thank Raf for being so perfectly cinnamon roll… that’s what humans call innocent sweet mechs right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling softly, Raf noticed how focused the other two were on him and asked, “Something wrong guys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his helm slowly, Soundwave reached out and gently stroked Raf’s cheekguard before tilting his helm to the burrows they saw in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lazerbeak chirred and launched. His tiny wings humming as he dived at the rabbit-like mechamals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the Petrorabbits bolted away from Lazerbeak, Raf laughed and chased after the creatures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at Soundwave for a split second, Bumblebee nodded in acceptance before darting off to join the chase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling behind his mask, Soundwave joined the hunt as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Petrorabbits were willy but in the end…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raf had a super fat one clutched in his arms while Bumblebee had one in each servo and Soundwave had one per servo as well as one in his cables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them shared a moment of silence until Lazerbeak landed on Soundwave’s shoulder and then they all shared a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Soundwave’s laughter was silent, it felt good to laugh at their victory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As silly as their struggle had been, this victory felt sweeter than any Soundwave or Bumblebee had ever experienced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tilting his helm towards the mountain, Bumblebee buzzed, //</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s head on home to base, the sooner these things are in the pen the sooner they’ll start calming down.</span>
  </em>
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing look out, Miko spotted them and waved happily as she darted forward. Taking the extra petrorabbit from Soundwave’s cables, Miko stated, “They’re so cute! I can’t believe you guys managed to get six of them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching as Miko turned the mechamal on its back, Soundwave was surprised that the pertorabbit’s struggles stopped as Miko’s digits stroked its belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting the mechamals into the pen was fairly easy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting Miko out of the pen?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whole different ball game….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several hours of sitting with the petrorabbits, Miko found they were willing to come to her. One of them was even bold enough to climb into her lap. She called it Cog because of the imprint on its forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning against the pen fence, Breakdown teased, “Well I’ll be… you’re a natural mechamal wrangler.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing, Miko watched as all of the petrorabbits aside from Cog bolted for cover. She answered as she pet Cog slowly to keep him calm, “Well at least I have a skill of some sort. I was getting worried that I was just useless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling at the femme, Breakdown answered, “Naw, you can calm the Wreckers. That’s a skill in its own right. Somebot needs to keep Jackie from storming off and you do a damn good job at that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing softly, Miko let Cog escape to join the others before getting up to leave the pen. She stated, “You old mechs would tear each other apart without us here to break up the fights.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his helm, Breakdown stated, “Come on you scraplet. It’s dinner time and everymech is waiting on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Breakdown’s arm encircled her shoulders, Miko joked, “Well they can starve! I want to play with Cog more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Breakdown answered back, “I’ve got Magnus’ permission to toss you over a shoulder strut if I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was once again a lively affair as the teens relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Casey joined in with teasing Miko about her love for the petrorabbits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Megatronus noticed that Casey’s smile was back to the fearless grin he knew and enjoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks to Miko’s hard work and dedication to tending to the petrorabbits the superfat one that Raf captured laid the first clutch within a week and a half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently they had lucked out and caught five “doe” petrorabbits….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Cog was more than just a charmer with Miko but his ladies as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miko reported in at breakfast, “Well looks like we’ll have petrorabbit eggs for a long while, Cog’s the only one not getting fat so I guess he’s the only boy in the bunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orion chuckled as he sipped his energon and stated, “You’re doing a great job with them, Miko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Munching away on one of the eggs, Wheeljack moaned softly in enjoyment as the liquid energon core of the egg coated his glossa with flavor and smirked as Miko nestled under his arm.  He swallowed and stated, “They’re good, kid. Ya did great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling at the two, Bulkhead was sipping on the alloygator energon. While it was delicious, it was very strong and he could only go so fast or his tank would get angry with him. He was so proud of Miko and how she was adapting to this life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing another egg for himself, Ultra Magnus leaned against the cave wall nearby and watched the gathered mechs. It was a feat that they were all here without too many squabbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Breakdown settled in with his cube of alloygator energon, Knockout flopped down into his sparkmate’s lap causing the bigger mech to chuckle softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Jack asked, “Hey isn’t it village day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, Casey answered, “Yeah it is! Why? Wanna come along?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perking up, Raf asked, “Can we all go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking to Orion and Megatronus, Casey asked, “Well? What do you two say, Sugar Daddy? Studmuffin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharing a look with Megatronus, Orion answered, “I don’t see why not. Just no heroics this time please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Casey’s cheeky grin, Jack cut in and answered, “We’ll try, Orion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the four youths arrive in the village, Bumblebee leaned in towards Hotrod and rumbled out, “Pretty little things ain’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Hotrod purred back, “The little sports car mech especially.... What say you to sharing the delightful sweetspark once we give Big Brother what he wants?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Bumblebee purred, “I do so love how your processor works… he’s clearly young enough to have plenty of bitlings in him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two mechs chuckled, Arcee eyed the group of youths. All carrying capable… Her optics went to the jeep mech though.  She would happily chain that frame to her berth for however long it took…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But how to be able to lay claim to him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her optics narrowed at the half-track that seemed to be the leader of the little band of teens....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey… if she remembered correctly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one the Prime wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would prove her skill and capture the youth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tilting his helm, Bumblebee huffed, “I can hear the gears spinning in her helm from here brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding slowly, Hotrod soothed, “Let her make her move. Record everything. We’ll remove her from her pedestal soon enough little brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning against the alley wall, Bumblebee watched the youths…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So free...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So beautiful...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So blissfully unaware of what the future would have in store...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotrod smiled at his little brother. They would have their breeder and their vengeance on Arcee for causing the twins to turn traitor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One solar cycle the twins would return to the fold and Hotrod planned to have plenty of mechlings running about to distract Sunstreaker and Sideswipe from the evils that their eldest brother must do in the name of peace and order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing engines about halfway back, Jack turned to look and yelped, “Scrap! We’re being followed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinning to look, Casey spotted a dark colored motorcycle. His thoughts darted to the dainty dark colored twin to Jack’s femme that had been watching them in the village. He growled, “Frag, we’ve been made! Run for it! This way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kids all transformed into vehicle mode and took off. Pedal to the metal!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the carriers darting off at max speed, Arcee spat, “Frag! After them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Splitting off for a second to test a theory, Casey called out when saw the two wheeler was focused on him, “Jack! Get Raf and Miko to the rendezvous point! I’m going to try to draw some of them off!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squawking in shock, Jack shouted, “Case! Orion said!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peeling off to draw some of the attackers off, Casey answered, “No heroics! I know! I’ll make it up to him and you later! Get the others to safety! I got a plan!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling his engine, Jack did what he was told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the followers split into two groups, Raf asked, “What’s happening Jack?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miko jumped in, “Casey’s being stupid! We should…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cutting Miko off, Jack answered, “No we get to the rendezvous and get the adults! We don’t have the skill or the firepower to fight them, Miko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speeding through the canyon, Casey kept glancing at his rearview mirrors and growled, “Come on! Come on Case! Just a little farther!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the first rock slide took out a bunch of troopers, Casey mentally cheered and tried to turn towards the first branch out but he was cut off by the two wheeler. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arcee purred, “Be a good little sharewear and come quietly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinning out, Casey took off down the canyon with a snarled, “Frag you, bitch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snarling as she took off after the young mech, Arcee dodged several traps before another rockslide caught her blindsided. In anger she fired at the escaping youth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey was forced into root mode as a tidal wave of burning agony ripped through him. However, he kept moving. He knew it was only a matter of time before the bitch dug her way out and he had to be long gone before that happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frag, He was going to hear no end of it about this when he got back home... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ratchet alone wasn’t going to like this…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let alone his Warrior or Studmuffin…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at the mountain in the distance, Casey pushed himself to keep moving in spite of the agony that shot through him with every other step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were almost to the rendezvous point when they were cut off by the Autobot troopers and a police charger pulled up to transform. The mostly black Autobot rumbled out, “Shame you couldn’t run fast enough pretty little ones. Now come quietly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the cop slowly walked towards them, Jack felt Raf pressing close to his back and he threw an arm out to keep Miko from doing something rash. He answered, "We're not going anywhere with you, our clan…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cop laughed, "The only clan near here has been decimated and you three don't look like any of theirs. So you're coming with me. If you're lucky a few officers will choose to keep you as pets."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Struggling against Jack, Miko snarled, "Our mechs are coming for us! They're going to kick your skid plates!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then out of seemingly nowhere two green lamborghinis smashed through the ring of Autobot troopers and one shouted, "Run for it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kids didn't need a second chance, they ran for it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark cop snarled, "After the breeders and those two traitors!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Driving at max speeds, Miko saw their two unknown rescuers pulling up alongside them and called out, "Thanks for the assist guys!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lime green answered, "We ain't out of the scrapheap yet, mechling!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Jack called out, “Oh yes we are! Dead ahead! Orion! Megatronus! HELP!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four waiting adults surged to their peds at the cry for help. Orion transformed out one of his canons as he saw the pack of dark mechs following the teens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Racing forward, Miko shouted, “Wheeljack! Breakdown!” As soon as she was in jumping distance, Miko transformed and lept into Wheeljack’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catching Miko with ease, Wheeljack lightly patted the femme checking for injuries as Jack dove for cover behind Orion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revving his engine in panic, Raf darted for cover near Breakdown. The two boys returned to root mode as the lamborghinis pulled up slowly….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching as the two unknown lamborghinis transformed, Breakdown shifted to nudge Raf behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the twin lamborghinis slowly backed away from Orion and Wheeljack, the grass green one stated, “Look we don’t want any trouble. We’re not going back…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the one in lime green grabbed his twin’s arm and snapped, “Just run, Sunstreaker!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the Darkbots pulled up. Seeing the big war build, the dark cop hesitated but then he saw the two off colored Autobot sigils. He purred out, “Good job capturing the femme.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wheeljack arched an optics ridge when the dark cop snarled, “Now don’t let those traitors or the breeders escape!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting Miko down, Wheeljack gently nudged her behind him and glared at this Darkbot cop. As Miko pressed closer to his backstruts, Wheeljack finally snarled back, “No can do, pal. Miko here is mine and the rest of our little clan don’t like when dark bots like you chase the kiddos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cop spat out, ""Traitorous Scrapheap! I'll offline you! Troopers, dismantle the adults but do not harm the youths!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first trooper that tried to attack was blasted away by the big silver war mech and Sunstreaker whistled softly before growling out, "Remind me to never get on your bad side big mech."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then all hell broke loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shots flying everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Darkbots shouting and the adults answering back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wheeljack took out several auto-troopers with a grenade while Breakdown smashed several helms in with his hammer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing a trooper leveling a shot at Wheeljack’s back, Miko shouted as her frame moved, “Wheeljack!” Pain lanced straight through her middle as she felt Wheeljack’s arms catch her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding miko to his chassis as he scrambled to stop the leaking, Wheeljack snapped, “Stay with me kid!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing red at the damage done to his little friend, Breakdown went after the trooper with a vengeance. There wasn’t anything left once he was finished smashing the drone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the cop found himself all alone staring up the barrel of the big silver war mech’s fusion cannon. He gasped, “Who the frag are you mechs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Megatronus answered, “The new owners of this territory. Come after this clan again and I will become your worst nightmare as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark cop scrambled away and as soon as he could he transformed to peel out as fast as his wheels could carry him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orion laughed and stated, “You have not lost your touch Megatronus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking as he turned to check on the teens, Megatronus answered, “Someone has to be the big bad war mech, Orion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the other two teens came out of hiding, Megatronus asked, "Where's Casey?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fidgeting, Raf answered, “He split off to draw some of them away from us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting Miko as he stood, Wheeljack stated, “I’ve got to get Miko to Ratchet. Breakdown, think you can cover my six?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Breakdown answered, “Pax can watch the other two. Miko needs a medic stat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curling into Wheeljack’s chassis, Miko whimpered, “I’m okay guys. Don’t worry so much… it’s just a flesh wound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they moved to join Orion, Raf asked, “Megatronus? Promise me, you’ll bring Casey back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Megatronus hadn’t known how good it would feel to not only be accepted but trusted by the teens. He answered without a shred of doubt, “I promise, Raf. I’ll find Casey and get him back home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Jack spoke up, “Casey took off towards the Canyon, I think he was planning to use the loose rock formations as boobytraps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Megatronus stated, “I’ll start my search there. Thank you, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Limping as quickly as he could, Casey muttered, "Fucking Dark-bots…. Shit…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flopping down against a boulder, Casey took the time to examine his damaged leg. His tread was a mess and the pistons looked bad…. It was beyond his abilities to even attempt to fix. At most he could clamp the line that was leaking but the rest…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the metal equivalent of hamburger....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Covering his face plates with a servo, Casey muttered, "Why was she trying to keep me separate from the others? What was she after?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A roar of flight engines filled Casey's audio intakes and he growled out, "Just help me Sugar Daddy and save the lecture for later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice Casey had never heard before answered playfully, "I think you have me mistaken for somebot else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing bright blue, Casey yelped, "I'm sorry! I thought you were…. Never mind, it doesn't matter." He stared at the handsome white and red flyer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling down by the teen's damaged leg, Starscream soothed, "It's alright. Here let me see if I can't get you back on your peds."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing the custom parts past the flyer’s plestamesh cloak, Casey asked, “Who are you? And what are those engine things on your arms?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling at the youth’s curiosity, Starscream explained as he got to work fixing the blown treads, “They are scramjet engines, good optics on spotting them. My designation is Starscream. Now, what is a youth like you doing out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pouting, Casey answered, “I’m Casey, and I’m out here because a crazy dark-bot two wheeler shot me! I ran this way to draw her away from my clan mates as they ran for home. Figured if she wanted to split me from the herd as it was I’d give her a taste of what she wanted. Lost her in the rockslide I triggered a few miles back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding as he worked, Starscream stated, “I saw Arcee heading back to Twisted Gears in quite the huff. You did quite a bit of damage to her paint job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking playfully, Casey answered, “After the damage she did to my leg, she earned every scratch. My Sugar Daddy and Studmuffin are both going to fuss to no end over this… I’m going to be lucky if they let me out of the cave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling softly, Starscream soothed, “Well any suitor would be beside themselves with worry that their beloved was injured. Even more so if by an Autobot. Those twisted mechs and femmes would do far worse if they get their servos on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gritting his teeth as Starscream straightened a piston in his leg, Casey joked, “Let me guess, kidnapping me and keeping me bareped and pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a good look at the youth’s frame, Starscream answered, “Assuming she didn’t share you with the others yes. Also assuming she didn’t pass you off to the Prime.” A pretty young carrying capable mech was a prime target for the Autobots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Casey joked, “The Prime wouldn’t know how to handle me, I’d escape in no time flat.” Then to shift the conversation, Casey asked, “Scramjet, hunh? How fast does it go? Looks like an impressive piece of work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling as he worked, Starscream answered, “Mach four. I personally designed it.” He allowed the youth to shift the conversation, although he wondered why the thought of being taken as a breeder didn’t seem to bother the mech much…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing another set of flight engines, Casey looked up and gasped, “Megatronus!” Smiling at Starscream as the jet finished up repairing his leg, Casey stated, “Thank you for fixing my leg, Starscream, but I gotta run. Sugar Daddy’s looking for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Starscream helped Casey to his peds as he said, “You are most welcome, Casey.” Staying hidden, Starscream watched as Casey rushed out into the open and shouted, “DOWN HERE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about the silver flyer who landed looked awfully familiar…. But he couldn't put his digit on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking his charge over for damage, Megatronus asked, "What were you thinking?!" The fresh repair work on Casey's leg did not escape his notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey grinned and answered, "Drawing the bitch's attention away from the others. Also leading her right into a rockslide. Just wasn't planning on her blowing my tread… but St…." Turning to find his new friend gone, Casey muttered, "Wait… where'd he go?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over, Megatronus asked, “Where did who go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Casey answered, “Star was just here, he fixed my leg…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scooping up the young mech, Megatronus huffed, “We’re getting you back to the medics and having them double check your leg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing at being picked up like some fragile princess, Casey muttered, “I’m not made of spun glass, Sugar Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling how Casey nestled deeper into his arms, Megatronus answered, “This is the best way to carry you without putting unnecessary strain on your leg. Let me take care of you for at least a few megacycles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying his helm on that big chassis, Casey answered, “Okay, but only just this once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ratchet was just finishing up the repairs he could do on Miko when he saw Megatronus walk in carrying Casey. He huffed, “Keep Miko here in the base until we can get more repair components. I’ve done what I can, she’ll be unable to transform or do any heavy lifting until we can get the parts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey frowned at those words and snarled, “Damn it! I tried to lead them away! I got fragging shot in the leg and for WHAT?! Nothing!?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming over, Orion gently touched Casey’s shoulder and answered, “You saved them from being captured by risking yourself. Casey, let Ratchet take a look at you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding as he tried to calm himself, Casey answered, “Okay, Studmuffin. You win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he set Casey down, Megatronus turned to look at the two green painted lamborghinis hiding in a corner and asked, “Now what do we do about you two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, Breakdown answered, “We could always scrap them for spare parts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jumping between the two new mechs and the adults, Raf gasped, “No! You can’t do that! They didn’t have to help us but they did! They stuck with us to protect us from the darkbots!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding from where he sat next to Arcee, Jack added his two cents worth in, “They gave us an opening to run, that cop bot had us surrounded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Touching the youth’s shoulder, Sunstreaker stated, “It’s alright, sweet one. They’re just protecting you four. You are treasures that deserve such protection and don’t doubt it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping up, Sideswipe stated, “There’s a lot of designations here that we know but you mechs look nothing like the ones who have or had those designations. Some of you the frame is off, but all of you the paintjobs just don’t match.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking straight at Knockout and Breakdown, Sunstreaker stated, “Some of you were offlined…..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping out of the shadows, Shockwave answered, “It is only logical you are confused. Due to factors beyond our control we were forced through the fabric of dimensions. As such we are duplicates in this world. Which could cause issues…. paradoxical fluxes where this dimension seeks to right itself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins blinked at the science mech then Sunstreaker stated, “You sounded just like Shockwave before he was tortured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Audio fins twitching, Shockwave answered, “It is only logical for there to be similarities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sideswipe huffed, “Not really. The science babble is similar but the logic tangents ain’t. Even more so now that his personality matrix was shattered and he ended up taking a new designation. Calls himself Staticshock now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shockwave hummed his engine before saying, “Interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his helm, Megatronus huffed, “It is pointless to continue this tangent, Shockwave. If there is going to be paradoxical fluxes then we’ll deal with them when they come. As it stands we all need to remove our faction symbols. This last attack is one too many on the children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins were shocked as even the logic mech agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Sunstreaker asked, “Mind if we join the clan? After we finish up a few things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orion nodded and stated, “We would welcome new friends in this world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Sideswipe stated, “Yeah, we’ll be back. It’ll be nice to have a family again that ain’t trying to destroy the planet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she received the summons, Arcee found herself clasped in maglocks and brought before Optimus Prime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glaring at the two wheeler, Optimus Prime asked, “Did I not order you to observe only?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flinching, Arcee pleaded, “I thought I had an opening to get you the breeder! Please! My lord Prime! I was only acting..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cutting the femme off as he surged up from his throne, Optimus Prime spat out, “You were acting against my orders! Again! I said to wait for Ratchet! I said to not harm my Songbird! DID I NOT?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cowering, Arcee backed into the two who had dragged her in and pleaded, “I didn’t mean to! My blaster malfunctioned when the little scrapheap dumped a rock slide on me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surging forward, Optimus Prime lifted Arcee by her neck cables and purred out, “I saw Hotrod’s recording of the incident, Cee-baby… you fired intentionally. You couldn’t accept that yet another had slipped through your digits, could you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kicking weakly, Arcee pleaded, “Forgive…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his helm, Optimus Prime answered, “You’ve failed me for the last time, Arcee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that the dark Prime flung his ‘loyal’ femme into the smelting pit and smirked as the two wheeler screamed in agony… then the sweet silence of death filled the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two mechs bowed as they left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Settling into his throne once more, Optimus Prime stared at the glow of the smelting pit and rumbled out, “You will be mine, Casey. Then none but I will hear your voice and nobot will ever hurt you again. My precious songbird and treasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A button press later and the holographic projection of the smiling teen came to life before the throne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Optimus Prime purred out, “You will be mine. No mech will touch you and I will lay the universe at your peds.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another Merry Christmas to all my readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Settle Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who hung in there for this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once he finished repairing Casey's leg, Ratchet asked, "Why did going off on your own seem like a good idea?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flinching slightly, Casey answered, "Minimizing possible losses? If only one of us got kidnapped…."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving the words off, Ratchet huffed, "Ehp, ehp, ehp!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Orion stated, "Casey, you need to stop putting yourself below the others in worth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at his peds, Casey answered, "I was the one they wanted, Studmuffin. I don't know why but Arcee's dark twin wanted me more than the others."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, Megatronus wanted to chastise the youth but at the same time, he could see the logic. He stated, "Casey, you need to be mindful of the consequences of your actions. Even more so given how close you are to full maturity."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at Megatronus, Casey bit his lower lip plate and asked, "Do you think they really were just after me because I am the closest to breeding age?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting to gently cup the back of Casey's helm, Megatronus answered, "I rather not be proven right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning into the touch, Casey muttered, “Okay, I’ll be more careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Orion accepted that and stated, “That is all we ask of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at the two larger mechs, Casey felt a fuzzy bubbling in his tank. Was this how being actually valued felt? How being cared for felt? Really truly cared for?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind though whispered back another question that had Casey shifting away from the two mechs. Did he dare hope again that someone might actually care for him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning as Casey escaped, Megatronus ex-vented hard as he watched the young mech limp over to Miko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orion muttered, “One step forward and two steps back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, Ratchet huffed, “You can say that again. However, whoever did the repairs on his leg was decent with a welder. I give them that. It will just take time for the soreness to go away. Megatronus, do what you can to keep him off it but I don’t expect a miracle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling softly, Megatronus asked, “Want me to summon Unicron as well while I’m at it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing along, Orion soothed, “No Megatronus. I doubt Primus himself could manage to keep Casey off that leg if he were to decide he wished otherwise. Just try to talk him into going easy on himself for a few solar cycles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at the youth once more, Megatronus saw the worry in those indigo optics and stated, “He’ll want to go to the village again. You can see it in his optics. Miko’s injury is chafing him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ex-venting as he watched Casey fuss over Miko until she swatted him away playfully, Orion stated, “He blames himself. It’s as if he feels because he knows he can take more of a beating he is insisting on sheltering them. Protecting their innocence as much as he can, no matter the cost to himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorting, Ratchet pinned Orion with a look and stated, “That sounds like another mech I could name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Lamborghini twins introduced themselves to Casey when the other teens explained what happened to him and he shook their servos as he stated, "Thank you for helping the kids out. I'm glad some mech was able to get them to safety."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sideswipe smiled and answered, "Don't mention it, Case. Anything we can do to be a thorn in the Autobot's collective sides is a welcome opportunity."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing at that, Casey teased, "The Dark-bots won't know what hit them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although they didn't stay long, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe promised to be back soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Miko so still was unnerving, Casey sighed as he glanced back at her for a final time before heading for his ‘room’ as exhaustion finally caught up to him. He wanted to sleep like the dead for a day or two. His leg ached with every step and he was just worn out from being chased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the young mech heading for their room instead of the common area for dinner, Megatronus grabbed their rations and went to join his charge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing ped steps behind him, Casey turned and smiled at the sight of dinner in his Warrior’s servos. He purred out, “I could kiss you right now but I don’t want to encourage you to spoil me too much Sugar Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Megatronus countered, “Given my title, you expect me to provide for you. Allow me to enjoy it a little, scraplet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pouting playfully, Casey faked a whine as he teased, “But Orion will lecture you if we enjoy ourselves… Heaven forbid if I enjoy kissing you! I might slip up and do it where he can see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his helm as he handed over Casey's meal, Megatronus just chuckled before sitting down to refuel with his charge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a change of pace to have a meal alone together but Megatronus silently admitted to himself it was pleasant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even more so when the slight chill in the cave caused Casey to shift closer to his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Megatronus admitted to himself, that he could get used to this….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All too easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Smokescreen had been just a hair too close and overheard those words. In shock, he ran helm first into a stalactite and crashed to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rushing to his friend’s side, Jack asked, “Smokescreen? Are you okay?! What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, Smokescreen answered, “I didn’t want to hear that… who could enjoy being around the Slagmaker let alone kissing him?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Jack smacked Smokescreen hard over the back of the helm. Once he had the rookie’s undivided attention, Jack firmly stated, “Smoke, drop it. Now. Casey doesn’t care who was on what side of the civil war. He wasn’t involved with it. He never had the Decepticons as enemies and he will defend them if you keep fighting the ceasefire. Even if I wish he’d latched onto someone other than Megatronus we can’t change his spark. So for the sake of not waking up pranked within an inch of offlining, I suggest you just let it go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shame filling his spark, Smokescreen looked down, unable to meet Jack’s optics. Jack was so much younger than him and still was able to act more mature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smokescreen had hoped that Jack might see him as a potential partner but then that had been dashed. He knew it wasn’t something he could control but he liked Jack…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Casey was important to Jack, so Smokescreen tried to connect there but he kept putting his ped in his intake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, Bumblebee and Raf were connecting to Soundwave too easily for there to be an opening there…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he just the squeaky unwanted extra wheel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Touching Smokescreen’s shoulder, Jack asked, “What’s wrong, Smokescreen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at Jack, Smokescreen couldn’t keep the pleading out of his voice as he asked, “Am I just the unwanted extra wheel? We used to hang out but now you’re wrapped around Arcee’s littlest digit and Bee’s spending all his time with Raf and that Co… err Soundwave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing Smokescreen was feeling left out, Jack explained, “No Smoke, you’re not unwanted or anything like that. I’m sorry you’ve been feeling left out and I didn’t realize you might be lonely. How about I join you in looking for boltsheep tomorrow? Just the two of us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding eagerly, Smokescreen answered, "I'd like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come morning, Casey tried to slip out without getting spotted but the big quiet flyer rumbled out, “Lord Megatronus would not approve of this. Casey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dreadwing stated when the teen turned his way, “Take a few solar cycles to heal fully. A smart warrior heals before rushing back into the fray.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, Casey growled, “Miko needs those parts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dreadwing countered, “Do you know exactly which parts she needs for her repairs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his intake, Casey paused but then it hit him. He had no idea what Ratchet would need to fully repair Miko and looked down at the ground. Miko got hurt on his watch and it rankled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out slowly, Dreadwing was sure the youth would jump away from him but he still set his servo on Casey’s shoulder strut. When Casey only just looked up at him with pleading optics and a slightly lost expression, Dreadwing stated, “I understand the need to help those who are injured under your command but you must think about the situation as a whole. Injured you’re an easier target and sneaking off without letting any mech know will cause conflicts between factions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Casey huffed, “You’re right… I want to argue but I can’t. Miko got hurt on my watch and I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking up, Megatronus stated, “Casey. You did everything in your power. Stop blaming yourself for Miko’s injury. She dove between Wheeljack and an attack. When your leg has healed enough you stop limping, I promise one of us will take you to the village to get the spare parts to fully repair Miko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pouting slightly, Casey muttered, “Fine, but I’m holding you to that promise Sugar Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Megatronus crossed his arms and playfully countered, “And how do you plan to do that scraplet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cocking his hip to the side as he set his servo on it, Casey answered, "If you don't want to find out how devious I can be and have an even colder bed than we do now….."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arching an optics ridge, Megatronus hesitated for a split sparkbeat before challenging, "You enjoy cuddling too much to leave my side."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting to hook a playful arm around Dreadwing, Casey teased, "I'm sure some mech around here would welcome having a snuggle partner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panicking slightly, Dreadwing kept his servos where his Lord could see them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing at the threat, Megatronus answered, "Behave scraplet, you're frightening Dreadwing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling brightly, Casey let Dreadwing go and asked, “Since you’re set on grounding me, can we go hunting boltsheep…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his helm, Megatronus stated, “How about a game of Starbattles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Casey found himself being gently guided back to the main room and soon he was ensconced in a tactics game. Similar to Risk but based on Cybertron and the rules were a little more complicated…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to keep three dimensions in mind was tough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Casey happily distracted, Jack smiled and yanked Smokescreen along to keep his friend from opening intake and tasting ped again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heat from Jack’s servo against his servo palm was so real but at the same time the ghost of a fantasy. Smokescreen knew Jack had said he didn’t see other mechs in a romantic light but he couldn’t stomp out the sparks of hope in his tank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting go of Smokescreen’s servo once they were clear of the base, Jack led the way towards the area he had last seen the signs of boltsheep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling to inspect the rust grass, Smokescreen stated, “These bite marks look pretty old, are you sure we’re in the right area?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing the back of his neck struts, Jack muttered, “Not really. This was the only place I knew of that had any sign of them…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up, Smokescreen put a comforting servo on Jack’s shoulder and soothed, “You got this, Jack. We’ll find some soon enough. We just follow the trail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Jack pointed towards the river off in the distance and said, “The signs of grazing go that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he wanted to take over and provide, Smokescreen knew if he wanted to ever convince Jack to look at him as more than a friend he had to let the younger mech grow. Nodding, Smokescreen stated, “I’m right behind you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following the trail, Jack was grateful that Smokescreen seemed willing to let him take the led. I really boosted his confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As time passed Smokescreen noticed that Jack was settling into his plates and was second-guessing less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using the salvaged binoculars, Jack spotted the herd and handed them over to Smokescreen as he said, “There, at the base of the mountain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking through the binoculars, Smokescreen spotted the small herd of boltsheep and asked, "So what's the plan, Jack?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack answered, "I got some cables we can use for leashes but the tricky part will be getting a hold of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to test the waters, Smokescreen supplied, "I've got a net I managed to salvage…. We may not get the whole herd but we can get a few that way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding as he watched Smokescreen pull the net out of a space in his chassis, Jack joked, "You go left and I go right, we loop around the herd and meet in the middle?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Smokescreen stated, "Works for me. Let's bring some sheep home to cheer up Miko."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking one end of the net, Jack joked, “Meet you on the other side?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Smokescreen answered, “You’re on, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yelping when Smokescreen took off, Jack scrambled to keep up and soon laughter bubbled up from his tanks. As his peds pounded in time with Smokescreen’s own, Jack felt a strange little sense of connection to the old mech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue optics met aqua ones and identical smiles formed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smokescreen couldn’t stop the romanticized notion that filled his processor. That even their sparks were beating in perfect synchronization. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they came around the shocked stupid herd, Jack dove under Smokescreen’s arm to entrap the bolt sheep completely in the net.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a moment of laughter before they started working to get the herd tied up to get them back to the base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Working quickly, Smokescreen was in the middle of tying a cable around a heavily sparked-up ewe when he was suddenly headbutted in the aft. As if that wasn't bad enough, Smokescreen was sent right into Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling their lip plates meet suddenly, Jack blinked rapidly as his processor tried to catch up to how he ended up flat on his back with Smokescreen's frame pressing him down. His processor was screaming at Smokescreen to get off him but his frame was warming up. It clearly was enjoying the older mech's weight nestled between his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing himself up, Smokescreen mentally yelled at himself to get off of Jack but his frame was moving slowly trying to enjoy the contact for just a little longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The big ram snorted and pawed at the ground, which brought them both back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scrambling to his peds, Smokescreen tackled the raging ram. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearly dinner time when Casey nearly jumped out of his plates at Miko’s shrill squeal. Turning his gaze from the game, Casey blinked as he watched Miko try to rush towards the strange balls with legs but Wheeljack cut her off from trying to lift one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing her faceplates against the plastamesh wool, Miko squealed out, “So soft! I love them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spotting the white paint streaked across Jack’s frame, Casey arched an optics ridge before turning his attention back to the game. Jack didn’t swing towards guys so obviously it was some sort of accident but it still looked...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, banging bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Megatronus just shook his helm at the scene as Miko kept trying to pick up the boltsheep before saying, “You’re being very quiet, Scraplet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming, Casey finally plugged in his move and stated, “I’m allowed to be quiet sometimes Sugar Daddy. Keeps you on your ped tips.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miko helped corral the boltsheep into their pen but a look from Wheeljack kept her from going into the pen with them. Instead, she just leaned over the pen wall to pet the soft plastamesh wool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wheeljack pulled the two mechs to the side while Miko was distracted and whispered, “You two better hit the oil springs. If Arcee or Orion see those paint transfers they might get the wrong idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Jack asked, “Paint transfers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling softly, Wheeljack answered, “Smoke’s white paint is pretty stark against your black thighs Jack. I’m guessing you two ran into each other but the paint could be taken…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing the back of his neck cables, Smokescreen stated, “The ram knocked me into Jack…. You’re right, Jackie. We should buff out the scuffs before Arcee gets angry about them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at the scuffs of white on his frame, Jack realized just how they looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure they hadn’t done anything but how they had fallen… the evidence screamed otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightly patting Jack’s shoulder, Wheeljack stated, “Bulkhead just finished up the oil spring room, there’s plenty of room for more than one mech and I’m sure Smokie has a polishing cloth he’s willing to share.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding numbly, Jack followed after Smokescreen and prayed nobody else spotted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or told Arcee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The steam coming off the heated oil spring enveloped Jack in warmth as soon as they passed through the tattered plastamesh curtain that covered the archway. It was one of the few luxuries of the base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little privacy for bathing was a welcomed difference. Hopefully, with the boltsheep herd, they could get better archway coverings...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The useless plating from the electrotles and alloygator apparently made for very nice tiles. Also, Bulkhead had done a nice job laying them down in a sunburst pattern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing Jack’s distraction, Smokescreen offered up his spare polishing rag and asked, “So what do you think Casey will be able to get us with the plastamesh wool?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jumping a bit, Jack took the rag and answered, “This is Casey you’re talking about, he’d be able to wheedle a firstborn child out of some poor unsuspecting mech if he put his mind to it. Hopefully, though he’ll get us some doorway curtains and some sort of bedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting into the oil pool, Smokescreen groaned in relief as the heat soothed his sore aft and muttered, “I’d kiss him if he got us some berth pads. Recharging on rock has gotten really old really quick, and alt-mode recharge is just as uncomfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on the edge of the pool, Jack put his legs into the hot oil and dipped the rag into the oil. Rubbing away at the white paint, Jack stated, “Please don’t, you’re not exactly Casey’s favorite mech.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing Jack struggling with a stubborn paint transfer, Smokescreen shifted over and gently pushed Jack’s servo away. Using soft circular motions, Smokescreen worked to get the white paint off Jack’s thigh plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing as his systems warmed and an odd message flashed across his vision, Jack muttered, “Hey, Smoke… you don’t… have…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling at his friend, Smokescreen answered, “Sometimes it takes a different angle to get the paint off. We’re friends, right? It’s only natural that I offer you a servo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Jack bit back the weird feeling and answered, “Yeah, we’re friends…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bracing his servos on either side of Jack’s hips, Smokescreen soothed, “Hey, Jack. It’s okay. I promise. I’m not going to hurt you or try anything with you. Besides Arcee would offline me in a sparkbeat if I even thought about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling weakly to hide how Smokescreen’s closeness was making him feel, Jack joked, “She’d have your helm on a pike before we could blink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the doorway, Arcee watched silently. She didn’t feel jealous. Which surprised her. However, watching Smokescreen tend to Jack so affectionately was doing strange things to her spark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered if she should encourage the bond the two dorks were starting to build or should she cut the rookie off at the pass?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she was a femme, Arcee could easily Sire bitlings on Jack but it would be more difficult since she emerged as a carrying capable frame...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her frame’s ability to carry bitlings though had been completely destroyed by Arachnid during her captivity at the Con’s servos… that spider bitch had stolen too much from her for Arcee to ever forgive but thankfully Arachnid wasn’t here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was less than the normally rowdy affair with Ultra Magnus joining in to help keep Miko from overdoing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, one bad stretch later and Miko was more than happy to let her mechs dote on her a little more than normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he ate his dinner, Casey tried to hide his worry but even he knew he was fooling no one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nestling in to hold Arcee in his lap, Jack tried to bury that strange feeling from the oil bath under a rock and forget it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was completely straight…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he would be the one getting pregnant by his girlfriend…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ARGH!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack remembered why he was firmly trying to forget that conversation and Arcee's bluntly telling him that her being a femme doesn't mean she didn't have the equipment to sire a mechling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or how she joked about enjoying the thought of putting a mechling in his gestation tank during his first heat once his frame finished its last upgrade over the next year or so….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arcee felt Jack shudder and asked softly, "Something on your processor, Jack?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulping down his panicky weird feeling, Jack muttered, "Nothing really… just thinking about stuff. You know…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroking Jack's cheek guard, Arcee asked, "Like? You don't shudder for nothing, are you thinking about after your last upgrade?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing bright blue, Jack yelped, "Arcee?! Really? Everyone is eating…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning into Megatronus' side, Casey laughed and teased, "What's the matter, Jack? Afraid of the topic?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling as Jack babbled, Miko added her two cent's worth in, "I know I'm looking forward to what happens after the last upgrade but then again I got more to look forward to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hooking an arm around Miko as she leaned into him, Wheeljack teased softly, "Hey now don't go getting us riled up, we've got a longer wait than Arcee does."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ratchet huffed, "Ehp, ehp, ehp, enough on that topic. Such discussions are not meant to be shared at mealtime."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Ratchet was a little sour that his fertility had been impacted just like Arcee's gestation tank…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept that darkness to himself. Youths like the kids deserved a chance to look forward to having families without the dark cloud of what had happened looming over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner though, Raf sought Ratchet out and asked, "You going to be alright Ratchet? They didn't mean to upset you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to the youngest of the teens, Ratchet asked, "Upset? Who was upset?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting a servo on Ratchet's arm, Raf answered, "Ratchet, you don't have to be the tough medic all the time. Everyone here has their weaknesses. We're only going to make it if we look out for each other. I'm here if you need someone to talk to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of him wanted to scoff at the teen but at the same time, Ratchet knew Raf was right. He soothed, "It'll be fine, Raf. Don't you humans have a saying about time and healing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Give Ratchet a hug, Raf stated, "Time may heal most wounds but I'm still willing to listen if you want or need to talk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling at Raf, Ratchet stated, “Don’t ever change, Raf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at the grumpy medic, Raf answered, “You got it, Ratchet. You also deserve to be happy just like everyone else here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his helm, Ratchet huffed, “Run along Raf, I have work to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving the med cave, Raf paused to watch Ratchet. He wished Ratchet would open up just a little… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Ratchet wouldn’t be Ratchet if he was anything other than the way he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Raf out of the corner of his optics, Ratchet ex-vented softly when the well-meaning teen left him alone to his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting as he tried to find a remotely comfortable position, Knockout groaned softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the shift in Knockout’s electromagnetic field, Breakdown opened his optic slowly and asked almost in fear, “Knock, are you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing against his sparkmate, Knockout grumbled, “Am I what?! I can’t get comfortable! You’d think with how cool the rock is I would have no trouble staying cool even pressed against your overly warm frame!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling them over to trap Knockout under his frame, Breakdown growled his engine with hungry and softly ordered, “Knock, run a fragging diagnostic on your chamber. Don’t argue with me, my fussy peacock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pouting at being referred to as an organic bird, Knockout rolled his optics. Did Breakdown think that after all these years of absence his heat cycles would spontaneously restart?! He huffed, “You’re scratching my finish, Breakdown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to play dirty, Breakdownstroked a servo over Knockout’s heated panel and purred out, “I’ll buff you to perfection once we’re done. Open up for me baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As pleasure danced and burned at his tactical sensor net, Knockout moaned and bucked up into Breakdown’s servo. He gasped out, “Why? Why does that feel so good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Breakdown leaned down and kissed his sparkmate slowly. Biting gently at Knockout’s lower lip plates, Breakdown refused to let Knockout be exposed in this state to any other mech. Even if he knew logically no mech in the base was a danger to his dainty sparkmate, Breakdown was a possessive git.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stifling his moans of enjoyment, Knockout felt his frame burn with hunger as he clutched at his big bruiser. While he would happily let Breakdown know how he enjoyed those big servos on his frame, Knockout didn’t want to wake the whole base…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or their closest neighbor…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Autobot medic was grumpy enough without being waked up mid-recharge cycle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Breakdown shifted downward to apply his wicked glossa to Knockout’s valve and Knockout covered his intake to remind himself to not scream as his first overload loomed quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucking up into Breakdown’s intake, Knockout cursed himself for forgetting how good his sparkmate was in berth. Frag it all, when was the last time they had interfaced?! Then it hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking broadly as the charge of Knockout’s first overload of the night danced over his glossa, Breakdown slowly lapped at Knockout’s valve as he helped his sparkmate come back down. Finally coming up for air, Breakdown rumbled out, “It’s been too long since we’ve had a chance to do this… may I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding behind his servos, Knockout felt the tears welling up in his optics and there was no stopping it. He needed his sparkmate. He needed this! Not just because his frame was burning with hunger but his spark needed to reconnect with its other half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he moved to cover Knockout’s frame with his own, Breakdown could feel how Knockout’s spark screamed for him. As his spike slid home, Breakdown pulled back his chassis plates and exposed his spark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clenching around Breakdown’s spike, Knockout didn’t hesitate and his spark reached out across the small distance to merge with its other half. Clinging to Breakdown, Knockout rocked with each of his sparkmate’s fervent thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They tried to keep it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When overload swept over them in unison, Knockout half-screamed into Breakdown’s intake as his frame clung to his sparkmate’s larger frame. He was completely unaware of his frame’s reaction to live nanites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knockout was too busy enjoying the feeling of having Breakdown in his arms again and their sparks swirling in unison. In perfect time and perfect contentment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No vehicons to repair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No missions demanding their attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No hunger gnawing ravenously at the back of their fuel tanks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just the peace of being together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, their sparks separated and Breakdown asked playfully, “Want me to carry you to the oil bath?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a moan as Breakdown pulled out, Knockout muttered, “I don’t think my legs will hold me up. Frag I needed that more than I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting Knockout up in his arms, Breakdown carried his tired sparkmate to the oil bath. He laughed when Knockout snuggled up to him content to just soak for a long moment and didn’t demand to be polished immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they returned to their ‘room’, Knockout was deep in peaceful recharge and Breakdown was quietly smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breakdown knew he was in for it come daylight but he was willing to take the screaming fit with pride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, if by some miracle they had a bitling on the way…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breakdown let his servo settle over Knockout’s abdominal struts and let his optic close. His recharge filled with the image of a tiny sports car mechling in blue with orange accents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come morning, Knockout ran his routine diagnostics…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, a few lines of the report caused him to pause.</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Gestation Forge Online</span></li>
<li><span>Forging 0.001% complete</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that some of the other mechs were still recharging, Knockout resisted the urge to scream. By Unicron’s rusted AFT! That’s what Breakdown had been on about!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knockout was sure he would never have another heat cycle but he had started last night…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Breakdown had pounced on him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Knockout had been complaining…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he wasn’t looking forward to all the side effects that came with carrying, Knockout was still not complaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing a servo over his abdominal struts, Knockout whispered, “No mech is going to hurt you. I promise. And if they do… I’ll rip their spinal struts out before I give them to your sire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later after breakfast, Casey overheard Ratchet huffing, “Really, Knockout? You’re a medic and you couldn’t put together that you were going into your cycle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knockout’s voice countered, “I haven’t had a cycle in so long, I stopped take suppressants! I doubt you’d have realized it if you were in my peds, you old rustbucket!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey waited and soon enough Knockout came storming out. Following after, Casey eventually asked, “So, what’s going on Angelcakes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jumping nearly out of his plates, Knockout answered, “Oh nothing much! Just a bad case of the bitling. My beautifully aerodynamic frame is going to be stressed and I wonder if my processorless oaf of a sparkmate realizes what he’s done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a slow moment to blink, Casey pieced it together and asked, “You’re pregnant? Oh boy… so… how long until there’s a smidget scampering about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving the young mech a look, Knockout finally huffed, “Oh fine, I might as well explain it all to you. Since you’ll most likely end up in the same condition at some point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling as Knockout marched to the oil bath, Casey went with. He sat at the edge of the pool as Knockout sank into the warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing his arms on the pool edge, Knockout explained, “Thankfully Cybertronian pregnancies are not like human ones. No tank purging or extreme shifting of abdominal plating. How long depends on your tank’s efficiency, how plentiful fuel is, and how often you can get nanite donations. Usually takes seven months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a hum, Casey stated, “That doesn’t seem so bad. Well, I’ll leave you to your soak. I’m going to go see if I can shear one of the boltsheep. Maybe I can get you a berth mat that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving the youth off, Knockout teased, “Going to need more than one boltsheep’s wool for that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>